


Arms Tonite

by Quinny_555



Series: Arms Tonight [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Brainwashing, Car Chases, Fights, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Leon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I might go somewhere with this, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merlin Is A Bad Liar, Mind Control, Mob Boss Arthur Pendragon, Motorcycles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Supportive Lancelot (Merlin), Torture, Worried Gwen, bartender gwaine, but something like that, well not really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: “Th’s feels like an abdu’tion,” the guy slurred, blinking slowly up at Arthur. “Most- most people don't h’ve drivers ‘n call.” Arthur snorted.“I offered to take you to the hospital,” he pointed out. The man hummed.“Could’ve been lying,” he retorted as Arthur maneuvered his head to lay in his lap. Arthur nodded.“Yes, I suppose I could. But there’s nothing you can do about it now, hmm?”OrMerlin runs into Arthur while running from his would-be kidnappers. Arthur decides to help him and ends up in the middle of something neither of them had anticipated.
Relationships: Cenred/Morgause (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), past Merlin/Will (Merlin) - Relationship
Series: Arms Tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108526
Comments: 108
Kudos: 382





	1. In Which Merlin has the Worst Luck and Arthur has a Weakness for Cute Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is not really a complete story, but I decided to post what I have and decide what to do with it from there. I have lots of ideas, but I'm not sure it's worth continuing. Let me know what you think!  
> EDIT: I will be continuing this! :)

Arthur hummed quietly to himself as he walked down the dark, mostly desolate street. He wasn't particularly worried about being attacked despite the late hour and less than populated location; he was, as he liked to brag, practically trained to kill from birth. The comforting weight of the pistol in his waistband didn't go amiss either. 

The streetlight he walked under flickered and he frowned in thought. How often were those lights replaced, he wondered. How often did they go out? Was replacing them an arduous process? Who made the decision to have them replaced? He thought he might look into that when he got home, for curiosity's sake. 

Footsteps pounded on the concrete in the distance, steadily drawing closer. His attention was drawn from his thoughts to the figure that came flying around the corner up ahead. From what he could see, the person was tall and gangly. Arthur was, in general, a curious person- he was sure that even if he weren't, he would wonder what had them in such a hurry. 

The bloke, who was now almost directly in front of him, startled at the shouting of a distant voice. He glanced over his shoulder and cursed. He turned back to Arthur and, between panting breaths said, “Sorry about this, mate.” before pulling him into an alley. 

Arthur would definitely have fought the ravenette off if he had tried to pin him against the wall. What stopped him, however, was that he reversed their positions. He leaned against the wall and slouched before pulling Arthur onto him. The action pulled him off balance and he put both hands against the wall, on either side of the guy’s head. 

_ “Найти его!”  _ Arthur heard from behind him. He froze at the hostile tone before he even registered the words.  _ Find him. “Он не гребаный волшебник! Он должен быть где-то здесь!” He’s not a fucking wizard! He has to be here somewhere! _ He glanced sharply at the young man pinned between him and the wall. He was- well, striking. Pale skin, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes. 

“You there,” a heavily accented voice demanded from behind him. The bloke’s eyes widened in fear and Arthur made a split-second decision. He groaned before glancing vaguely in the Russian man’s direction. 

“What?” he growled lowly. “I’m fucking busy.” There was a pause. The man in front of him swallowed nervously and Arthur heard shuffling behind him. 

“Oh, Adam,” the young man whined in a high pitched voice. Arthur valiantly fought to keep himself from imagining his actual name there. He was bemused to hear the advancing footsteps stop. 

“My… apologies,” the voice ground out, and then they were alone. Neither man moved for a long moment. When nothing else happened the other man let out a near-hysterical laugh. 

“I thought that only worked in movies,” he breathed. “That was- Oh gods.” 

Arthur looked closer at the bloke and frowned. His pupils were dilated and he was sweating despite the near-freezing temperatures; his entire frame shook and he looked paler than any person should. 

“Are you alright?” he asked cautiously, scanning his body for any visible injuries. He blinked slowly and seemed to process the question. 

“They may have… slipped me something,” he slurred. Arthur’s eyes narrowed. 

“We should get you to a hospital.” His mind was already running through all the possible drugs that could cause this kind of reaction. 

“No, no, no, no,” the guy practically begged, sounding more panicked than Arthur could ever remember being. “They’ll find me there. No hospital.” 

Arthur wasn't an impulsive person. He was the kind of person who wanted to plan constantly, and plan he did. He didn't particularly like surprises, and he didn't appreciate things being sprung on him without warning. He didn't like being caught unawares, he didn't like not knowing everything. Most people thought he was a control freak; he was fine with that. But looking at this man, who was shaking and starting to slide further down the wall despite his tight grip on Arthur’s wrists, he felt… something. He felt like doing something impulsive. He made a decision. 

“My flat isn't too far from here.” 

~~~ 

“Sir,” Leon greeted when he spotted Arthur, surreptitiously ignoring the young man slumping against his side. 

“Leon,” Arthur returned as his driver opened the back door to the SUV. Leon, to his credit, didn't ask about it. Instead, he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. 

“Th’s feels like an abdu’tion,” the guy slurred, blinking slowly up at Arthur. “Most- most people don't h’ve drivers ‘n call.” Arthur snorted. 

“I offered to take you to the hospital,” he pointed out. The man hummed. 

“Could’ve been lying,” he retorted as Arthur maneuvered his head to lay in his lap. Arthur nodded. 

“Yes, I suppose I could. But there’s nothing you can do about it now, hmm?” He hoped he sounded more teasing than threatening. 

“Where to, sir?” Leon asked from the front seat. Arthur considered it for a moment. 

“My flat. If needed we can call Gaius, but he said no hospitals.” Leon nodded, turning on his blinker. 

“Merlin,” The guy slurred from where he was laying on Arthur’s lap. Arthur frowned. 

“What?” Was he hallucinating? That would change things. Not contacting Gaius would be out of the question, especially if he was running a fever. 

“M’ name,” he clarified with a smile. “Is Merlin. ’S why his comment was funny. He said somethin’ about me bein’ a wizard.” Merlin frowned. “I think.” Arthur blinked. 

“He said that you couldn't have disappeared because you're  _ not _ a wizard,” he said. Merlin hummed. 

“S’not so funny, then,” he said. Arthur chuckled. 

“Not quite, no,” he agreed. Merlin shot him a dopey grin. 

“You speak Russian?” He asked, still grinning. His eyes slipped closed. “Hope you're not one of ‘em.” 

“I'm not,” Arthur murmured. His companion didn't seem to have heard him, abruptly dead to the world. Arthur watched him doze for a moment, contemplating. He could question him later, but for now… “Sleep well, Merlin.” 


	2. In Which Merlin is Cranky and Arthur Feels Like a Stalker

Merlin woke in a place he didn't recognize. He didn't remember how he got there. He didn't see anyone and he wasn't restrained. He _did_ have a killer headache. 

He tried to remember what happened last night. He knew that he had been at the club. Some guy had approached him, propositioned him. He told him to fuck off, but… He told Merlin something. Something he was having a hard time remembering. It was… he had said… he had said that he _knew._ He _knew_ about Merlin, about what he could do, about his… 

_“Look, Merlin, I'm sure we could come to a-” The man, who hadn't even introduced himself, slid his hand up Merlin’s thigh. “Mutually beneficial arrangement.” Merlin stood, stumbling slightly._

_“Stay- stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you, just-” he stopped, trying to calm his racing mind. The man sighed._

_“That’s a shame.” He nodded to someone over Merlin’s shoulder. He felt arms encircle him, a needle pierced his neck. He panicked, threw the guy back with his magic, and ran._

“Oh gods,” he whispered and tried to stand. All that he managed an impressive tumble from the bed. He landed with an _oof-_ on the floor and struggled to his knees.

“Woah, woah, woah, _Mer_ lin, wait-” he heard and reared back. Blue eyes filled his fuzzy vision- tan skin, golden hair, fit. He heaved, his empty stomach trying to expel what wasn't there. 

“Who-” he managed, pulling in a wheezing breath. 

“My name is Arthur, we, uh, met last night. Listen, you need to breathe or you're going to pass out.” 

“I can't-” 

“Breathe with me.” He pushed Merlin’s head down, opening his airways more. Merlin followed the instructions until he was able to pull a full breath. “Better?” 

“Yes, you-” he stopped, looking around. “Where am I?” 

“My home. Do remember what happened last night?” Merlin cleared his throat, warmth creeping up his neck. 

“Yes, uh, vaguely.” Arthur grinned. 

“How about what happened before you ran into me?” 

Merlin thought about telling the truth. The whole truth. It was ridiculous- he didn't even know this bloke. He couldn't tell his most closely guarded secret to a perfect stranger. So, he opted for a half-truth. 

“Yeah, It was some customer. He propositioned me, I told him that he could go fuck himself, since I certainly wasn't going to. He slipped me something, I guess.” Oh yes, that was why Merlin tried to avoid lying. He was terrible at it. Arthur’s brow furrowed. 

“That’s… all?” he asked, disbelieving. Merlin nodded. “So, who was chasing you? There was more than one of them.” 

“He had some hired muscle with him. They pursued me when I ran.” There, that wasn't a lie at all. Arthur nodded. 

“Could you describe the man who propositioned you? Describe him to a sketch artist, maybe?” Merlin shook his head immediately. 

“No police. I don't want to file a report.” 

“Who said anything about the police?” Arthur asked, sitting back on his heels. Merlin just stared. 

“Who _are_ you?” he finally demanded. Arthur grinned toothily. 

“Arthur Pendragon, at your service.” Merlin was going to pass out. _Arthur Pendragon._ Son of the most notorious crime boss in Albion. Oh gods. 

“Fuck.” Arthur watched, bemused, as Merlin stumbled to his feet and stormed out of the room; he patted his pockets as he went. 

“Oh- don't run _away_!” Arthur shouted playfully as Merlin stormed down the hallway. He was sure Merlin had no idea where he was going, but he wasn't about to try and stop him. 

“I can't believe this,” Merlin said by way of response, though he wasn't really talking to Arthur so much as himself. “Arthur _fucking_ Pendragon. Just my luck. I’m rescued by a fit bloke, and he has to be _Arthur Pendragon_.” 

“Fit, huh?” Arthur smirked. He could practically hear Merlin roll his eyes. 

“Oh, shut it. Shouldn't have said that- your head is obviously big enough as it is.” Arthur laughed disbelievingly. This man was _ridiculous_. 

“Look, Merlin-” The dark-haired man whirled to face him, scowling. 

“Am I free to leave? Are you going to keep me here?” Arthur frowned. 

“Of course not,” he attempted to soothe. “But at least let me buy you breakfast- somewhere public, if it makes you feel better.” Merlin still looked slightly suspicious, but he seemed less on edge. 

“What do you get out of it?” Arthur smiled blandly. 

“Your stimulating company, of course.” Merlin nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. Okay, why not?” 

~~~ 

“You never answered my question.” Merlin looked up at him and tilted his head. It was ridiculously endearing. “Could you describe him to a sketch artist?” 

“Maybe,” Merlin mumbled and continued to stuff pancakes into his face. He had already decimated his eggs, vegetables, and bacon. For someone so thin, he could _eat_. He might have mentioned it, but he worried that the other man might stop. He needed the meat on his bones, so Arthur refrained from commenting. 

“ _Maybe?_ Why are you so reluctant? Was it something he said to you?” Merlin froze for a few seconds before shaking himself. He continued to dig into his food as though nothing had happened. 

“Just don't want to make a fuss, is all.” Arthur didn't believe that for a second. He didn't mention it. 

“I can be discreet, Merlin. It’s not like if you went to the police- my men don't bumble around and ask useless questions to the wrong people. This could be resolved by tonight, if you want.” Merlin set down his fork and leveled him with a steady gaze. 

“Why? I can't pay you, and I'm not willing to be indebted to you. There's nothing I can or am willing to do for you, so why?” Arthur paused. That was a fair point; he didn't _know_ Merlin. Didn't owe him anything- if anything, Merlin should owe _him_. But… 

“I’m concerned about your wellbeing,” he deadpanned. Merlin looked like Arthur had slapped him. 

“I have to leave.” Merlin stood abruptly, almost tipping his chair over in his haste. 

“Merlin, wait-” But he was already gone. Arthur stared at the space Merlin had occupied for a moment before shaking himself. That was fine- a setback. He had brought too much too fast. Merlin’s reaction was fair. Besides, he didn't need Merlin’s help to keep him safe. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Leon. I need you to take me back to where you picked me up last night.” 

~~~ 

Merlin fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door to his apartment. 

“Oh- bloody hell- fuck- shi- Gwen!” His muttering was interrupted with a yelp when his roommate opened the door to their flat. She raised a decidedly unimpressed eyebrow at him. 

“Where have you been, Merlin?” She demanded, pulling him into the apartment and shutting the door behind him. “I've been worried sick. I was about to call Morgana and ask her to track you down, for God’s sake.” Merlin shuddered at that. The idea of his roommate's girlfriend tracking him down was nothing short of terrifying. 

“Gwen,” he said, waiting until she calmed enough to meet his eyes. She finally huffed a sigh and looked at him. “I’m sorry.” She considered him for a moment and, upon deciding that he looked apologetic enough, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“What happened?” She whispered into his chest. He led her towards the couch. 

“It's a long story,” he said and flopped down onto the cushions. “Which I think I need snacks for. I’m starving.” 

By the time he had explained what happened, Gwen looked like she was seriously considering storming out of the apartment to track down the man who had drugged him. 

“I'll tell Gwaine to have him and anyone you saw with him barred,” she said through gritted teeth. Merlin nodded, not willing to try and stop her even if he wanted to. He checked his watch and stood. 

“I've got to go scrape Gwaine off the bar,” he told her. She smiled. 

“Make sure to check the floor if he’s not on the bar,” she said and stood. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and grinned. “Be safe.” 

“Oh, you know me,” he said. His eyes flashed gold and he winked at her, jangling his keys. “I’m always safe.” 

~~~

“Sir, I'm not sure I understand…” Leon began, but stopped himself. He wasn't in the habit of questioning Arthur; in their business, you learned to curb any unnecessary questions fast. But Arthur never really minded the questions. 

“He said he was working when they approached him,” Arthur said, waltzing through the doors of the second bar- well this was more of a nightclub- they’d visited. The man behind the bar looked up and grinned at them. 

“Sorry, fellas, we’re not open yet,” the barman said cheerfully, his words displaying an Irish lilt. Arthur approached him and slid into the barstool in front of him. 

“Unfortunately, I'm not here for the liquor,” he said. The barman frowned and leaned against the bar. 

“Then I don't think I can help you, mate,” he said, only slightly less cheerfully. 

“I'm looking for someone.” Arthur adjusted the cuffs of his suit jacket. “He’s pale, has dark hair, calls himself Merlin.” He glanced up to see recognition flash across the Irishman’s face. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He flipped his hair in a decidedly nonchalant manner with a shrug. 

“Don't know anyone like that,” he told them. Arthur hummed. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a hundred dollar bill from his wallet. “I just want to talk to him.” The barman’s eyes narrowed. He took the money and tucked it into his pocket. 

“Still don't know anyone like that, mate.” Arthur gritted his teeth at the roguish smile the other man flashed. He was about to demand his money be returned when the sound of the backdoor opening interrupted him. 

_“Gwaine! You’d better not be passed out on the bar, you drunkard!”_ An already familiar voice called from the backroom. The barman, Gwaine, closed his eyes briefly at the sound of his voice. 

“Don't know anyone like that, huh?” Arthur muttered. Gwaine just shrugged. 

“Nope, just entertaining a friend of yours! Blonde bloke, asking after you,” he called back, and Arthur had to admire the man. He assumed that Arthur was a threat and took every chance to protect his friend. Loyalty was a trait Arthur could appreciate. 

There was a long pause before Merlin replied. “Of course you are.” The man himself appeared a moment later. Arthur grinned at him. 

“Merlin!” He greeted enthusiastically. Merlin just sighed and accepted that he wouldn't be getting rid of Arthur that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters is an estimate. It will probably grow as I decide what I'm going to do, plot-wise. I'm not great at plotting, and I've not planned this story out all the way yet, so suggestions are welcome :). Thank y'all for reading, commenting, or leaving kudos!


	3. In Which The Pendragon Siblings are Protective of Their Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a threat?” he asked. They both knew it was less of a threat and more of a warning. 
> 
> “It’s a friendly reminder. You make my girlfriend cry again and I’ll end you myself.”
> 
> Or 
> 
> The Pendragon siblings are protective of their lovers- but we already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am apparently a fan of ✨time skips✨ in this chapter, bc I'm ✨lazy✨.

Morgana was having a bad day. It started with a pushy client, who insisted that she investigate his wife, who he was sure was cheating on him (she wasn't). Even if she had been inclined to deal with the sorry excuse for a man, she didn't do “cheating spouses” as a general rule. He made his displeasure known vocally. She made hers known physically. 

She then got a call from her brother, who wanted to know if she could recommend a decent sketch artist. This was, by far, the least shitty part of her day. The only reason it made the list was because, when she asked why he needed one, his answers had been dodgy. She didn't like it when people tried to hide things from her, especially when “people” were Arthur. His suspicious behavior added another task to her list of things to investigate. 

Paperwork was a problem all day, every day. It was Hell. She still hadn't gotten around to hiring someone to do it for her. She had an interview with a young man on Wednesday, but until then she was on her own. 

The final straw had been when her girlfriend had called her on the verge of tears, worried about her roommate and best friend. Merlin had been drugged the night before; while he was being chased down, he was saved by Arthur Pendragon of all people. She thought that might explain the need for a sketch artist. Arthur was a sucker for a pretty face. After soothing Gwen and assuring her that she would do everything she could, Morgana decided to call her brother back for a friendly chat. 

“What the hell are you doing with Merlin Emrys?” she demanded by way of greeting. She was actually quite fond of Merlin, even if she thought he was a little ridiculous at times. 

_ “I don't know what you're talking about,” _ was Arthur’s immediate and unconvincing lie. Morgana rolled her eyes. She picked up her purse, checked that her gun was still in her thigh holster, and grabbed her keys. She operated out of a building that she was quite fond of, one that used to be a church in its heyday. She found that places that looked like religious structures tended to make people less prone to senseless violence. 

She got comments on how it was strange to operate a business out of a church that wasn't really a church. It didn't matter much to her; while she  _ was _ a PI, she was also more than that. She would take any advantage she could get. 

“Don't try to lie to me,” she scolded as she stepped onto the busy city street. 

_ “I'd never,” _ Arthur drawled sarcastically. 

“Don't forget that I’m your enforcer, Arthur.” She glanced around at that. She was sure that there was no one following her, but it was better to be cautious than dead. 

_ “Is that a threat?” _ he asked. They both knew it was less of a threat and more of a warning. 

“It’s a friendly reminder. You make my girlfriend cry again and I’ll end you myself.” There was a moment of confused silence on the other end of the line. She could practically hear him doing mental backflips. 

_ “What did I do to Gwen?”  _ he finally asked. 

“You kept her friend at your house for the night and worried her half to death.” She was sure the look on his face was priceless. She almost wished she was there to see it.

_ “I’d just like to state, for the record, that I had no idea she even knows Merlin. And I wasn't the one who attacked him.”  _

“I know.” Crimson lips tilted up into a smirk. “That’s the only reason I've not ended you yet.” She hung up without waiting for him to formulate a response to that. 

~~~ 

Arthur decided that he couldn't, in good conscience, romance Merlin without tracking down the people who tried to take him. Not only did it spark a surprising possessiveness in him, but it also offended him. Merlin’s club was in his father’s, and by extension  _ his _ territory. If what Merlin told him was true, this guy was committing crimes on his turf, and he had no idea who he even was. That was what he would tell his father if asked, of course. 

“All you have for me is that they're Russian?” Morgana asked, clearly unimpressed. Arthur shrugged, tightening his tie. 

“I thought you were  _ that _ good.” She huffed. 

“I am,” was her indignant response. “Doesn't mean that a little more information would go amiss.” 

“Well, how many Russians can be in Albion?” Arthur asked cheekily. That pulled a reluctant smile from his sister and she shook her head. 

“Let me tell you, too damn many for this to be easy.” She considered him for a moment before dropping the subject. “And where are you off to this evening?” 

“We're hitting the town,” he said shortly. He knew when she raised her eyebrow that she knew what he was doing. 

“Oh? Who’s we?” she pestered. He let out a sigh. 

“You know who. I’m taking Merlin out.” The ‘obviously’ was implied. She grinned triumphantly. 

“You really like him, huh?” Arthur finally turned away from the mirror to face her. 

“Yeah, I do,” he muttered. She took pity on him and dropped the subject. 

“Alright, I'll find your Russians.” She patted his shoulder as she walked by. “Have fun on your  _ date _ .” 

As it turned out, he did enjoy his date. He and Merlin went for dinner and a walk in the park. Merlin got surprisingly drunk after just a few glasses of wine, and Arthur got the privilege of learning that, despite working at a club, Merlin had a ridiculously low alcohol tolerance. 

~~~ 

Merlin was on edge for most of his shift. It had been a few weeks since the drugging incident, and he had been mostly fine until now. He was a little tense after what happened, but for the most part, he had been able to ignore it. Tonight it was too loud, too dark, too many people he didn't know. He tried to keep close to the bar, where Gwaine was, when he could. But he was a server and inevitably had to actually  _ serve _ the tables. Even his usual section, which included the VIP section, which was where… Well, it didn't matter, since the guy was barred. He got the feeling it wouldn't keep him, or his goons, away. So, he was on edge. 

That was probably why he noticed the few people in the club who, despite being subtle, were watching him. It was unnerving, even if he didn't see any of the Russians who had chased him down. He had only realized that they were Arthur’s men when he spotted Leon. From what Merlin could see, Leon went with Arthur everywhere. He was also clearly not  _ just _ a driver, no matter what assurances Arthur had provided. He figured- hoped -that the others were also Arthur’s men. 

He didn't understand Arthur. The man was, frankly, insufferable. He was cocky, and annoying, and he always seemed to be there. Merlin wouldn't call what Arthur was doing harassment, since he didn't really mind it all that much (he would not admit that what they were doing was dating). He would show up, offer to drive him places, take him out to eat on sort-of dates. It was… well, nice. But that didn't change the fact that Arthur was a prat. 

He said he wanted to help. Merlin felt like he should accept the help, the protection, which was ridiculous. It was like when he wanted to tell him about the magic. Logically, he knew that Arthur probably wasn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart (even if he felt the urge to fall into his arms like some damsel in distress). It was just one of the things about Arthur that was annoying. Like the way his smile was aggravatingly charming, or how he was stupidly attractive. 

Merlin forced himself out of those thoughts and moved on to his next table. It was a bachelorette party. Merlin guessed that this wasn't the first place they'd been to because they were absolutely hammered already. He smiled. 

“Do we need anything else here tonight?” he shouted over the music. A woman wearing a sash, presumably the bride, leaned forward. 

“More shots!” she slurred, grinning hugely. He nodded, took note of what they were drinking, and went to find Gwaine. The bass vibrated the floor under his feet and he could barely see through the crowd on his way to the bar. 

His magic crackled under his skin suddenly and he frowned. An ominous feeling crept into his consciousness, causing him to shudder. He glanced around and saw no one out of the ordinary. He tried to shake it off as he approached the bar. 

“Another round of shots for the ladies,” he nodded in the table’s direction. Gwain nodded and got to work. Merlin leaned against the bar as he waited. 

A strong hand wrapped around his arm and he jumped. Something that felt too much like the butt of a gun pressed into the small of his back. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes briefly. He felt no calmer when he opened them. 

“If you fight me I'll kill your friend behind the bar,” the man behind him whispered. Merlin nodded slowly. The man tugged at him and he followed. 

Merlin knew- hoped- that Arthur’s people were supposed to watch him. He was worried that the crowd was too thick, the lights too dim, the club too loud. That they wouldn't notice his absence until it was too late. He stumbled along. 

Merlin gulped a gasping breath when they finally made it out into the frigid air. His cheeks were red and his eyes watered. The grip on his arm was painful and the man slammed him face-first into the wall. Merlin felt something metallic tighten around his exposed wrists- handcuffs. Without warning, his vision whited out and he felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his  _ life _ . 

He choked out a scream of agony and writhed against the wall. His magic was lashing out, pushing against the boundaries of his skin, trying to escape. It was there, as it always was, but crippled. He couldn't reach it, whimpered at just the thought of trying. He was pulled back against a strong chest, the sudden pressure on his skin bringing a new rush of pain. A hand clamped over his mouth, preventing him from screaming again. The result was a muffled sob. 

_ “Quiet,” _ a distant voice hissed, but he was too far gone to heed it. 

There was a sudden noise, more than one noise, lots of it, too loud, and he couldn't focus, couldn't  _ see _ , because it was all too much. Shouting, footsteps, a loud  _ bang _ , and he was hitting the concrete. He couldn't even make a noise, effectively paralyzed by the intensity. There was decidedly too much sensation, so why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he breathe? 

Someone was talking to him. It was someone he knew. He couldn't be arsed to listen. The cold cement beneath him felt good on his aching muscles. He shook when someone moved him. 

“No, no, no, please, oh  _ gods _ ,” he managed. There was a pause. 

“Merlin-” and he could see again, something was ripped away from his eyes. He wished he couldn't, too bright, too much. “...tell me what I can do?” 

“Get them off,” he gasped, tugging at the metal despite the pain. It was getting more bearable, he could move, he  _ had _ to. “Get-get it off, off, off, off-” 

And then they were gone. He could breathe. His magic was set free, coursing through his veins, quickly ridding him of the pain. He could even feel the tears of his face, trekking their way down to his chin. _ Thank you, thank you, oh gods- _ He didn't even realize he was speaking until someone shushed him. He opened his eyes and stared at the clear blue eyes above him. 

“Merlin, can you hear me?” asked Arthur in his posh accent. 

“Yes,” he replied numbly. His voice felt scratchy. He closed his eyes, and everything faded. 

~~~ 

Arthur heard a scream from the alley and broke into a sprint, his blood-chilling. He turned the corner just in time to watch Lance shoot Merlin’s would-be kidnapper in the shoulder. The man fell, still alive. For now. Merlin collapsed along with him, crumpling like a puppet with its strings cut. He fell to the concrete and laid still. Arthur slid to his knees beside him. 

“Merlin, can you hear me?” he murmured. 

“No, no, no, please, oh  _ gods _ ,” Merlin suddenly choked out, startling him. He ripped the blindfold off. Merlin’s eyes were glazed, unseeing as he squinted. What really gave him pause was not the glazed look of pain, but rather the color- they were a molten, burning gold. The striking color sparked, changing from blue to gold and back. Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur forced himself to think. 

“Merlin-” he cut himself off. “Please, tell me what I can do?” Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times and swallowed. He suddenly pulled violently against the handcuffs, jerking sporadically. 

“Get them off,” he gasped, tossing his head. “Get-get it off, off, off, off-” Arthur turned to bark out orders, only to have a key shoved into his hands. He immediately turned back to the writhing man and released him from the cold metal encompassing his wrists. The result was instantaneous- his eyes flashed a brilliant gold once more before falling shut. 

“Thank you, thank you, oh gods-” Merlin whispered hoarsely. Arthur quickly shushed him, laying a hand on his forehead. When his eyes opened, they were the deep blue he was accustomed to seeing. He didn't look like he was present and Arthur frowned. 

“Merlin, can you hear me?” he asked. A pause. 

“Yes.” Arthur was relieved for the answer, no matter how monosyllabic. Arthur watched as the pale man drifted off to sleep. He had no idea what had just happened. 

“Lance.” The man was immediately at his side. “Call Gaius. Explain the situation, have him meet us at my flat. Take the bastard and have him interrogated. Thoroughly. Don't kill him, but let me know when he has told you everything.” He glared in the direction of the would-be kidnapper. “I want to look him in the eye when I end him.” 

Arthur lifted Merlin and made his way toward the car. Leon was there, looking contrite, but all he did was open the door without comment. Upon setting him down, Arthur began to riffle through his pockets. He retrieved Merlin's phone, remembering Morgana’s warning. He wasn't willing to face her wrath for worrying Gwen. 


	4. The Open Secret of the Criminal Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, happy holidays (to all that celebrate)! If you do not celebrate any holidays this time of year, well, I hope you're having a lovely day as well!

Merlin decided that he would never willingly stay in Arthur’s spare bedroom. This was the second time he had woken up there, not quite remembering how he got there, and in some form of pain. 

Gentle sunlight filtered through the half-closed blinds. Plush carpet met his feet as he slid to sit on the edge of the soft bed. He could hear quiet music playing from somewhere else in the flat, something played on the piano that he couldn't identify. He looked down at his wrists, which were bandaged. He was sure that if he unwrapped them, he would find burns where the metal had pressed into his skin. He groaned quietly. 

“I hate this room,” he muttered. 

“I’m sorry if the accommodations don't meet your expectations.” Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur’s voice. He turned to see the blond standing in the doorway. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I got run over by a truck, thanks.” Arthur silently handed him a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water. He took both gratefully, drinking the entire glass of water when he realized how thirsty he was. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Merlin ran a hand through his hair. 

“It’s blurry, but… yeah.” He looked up at Arthur and offered a small smile. “Thank you.” Arthur cleared his throat gruffly and nodded, his cheeks reddening. Merlin couldn't help but think it was endearing. 

“Merlin-” Arthur cut himself off. Merlin thought he looked reluctant. “About last night…” There was another long pause. 

“Arthur, please just spit it out. The suspense is killing me.” His attempt to lighten the mood fell flat. 

“Last night, your eyes… they were gold.” Merlin felt his stomach drop. Shit.  _ Shit _ . 

“What…” his voice cracked and he laughed nervously. “I have no idea what you're talking about, I- it doesn't- I mean-” 

“Merlin.” Arthur mercifully put a stop to his babbling. “Is it… do you have magic?” Whatever Merlin had been expecting, this was  _ far _ from it. Magic was a myth in the modern world. No one thought it was real, and those who did were dangerous. His mother had told him his whole life; people were afraid of what they didn't understand, which put him in danger. The magic community was tight-knit, and there were stories. People whispered about experiments were done on powerful magic users, sanctioned by the government or not. So why did Arthur know? 

“What- how-”

“I know, Merlin, it’s alright. People in my line of work… see things that regular people don't. You're not the first person I've met who has special abilities. I know that magic is largely regarded as something mythical, but there are those of us who know that is simply not true.” Merlin knew he should be nervous; when the man who attacked him said that he knew, Merlin had been terrified. But he found, as he thought about the implications of this, that he didn't mind. He trusted Arthur. 

“I'm sorry,” he managed, looking down at his hands. He looked down at the crisp, white bandages. Absently, he began to pick at them. 

“What for?” Arthur asked, sounding genuinely confused. Merlin sputtered. 

“I, well, I dragged you into this. All of it, you're trying to protect me and I can't even be honest with you-” Arthur looked at him blankly. 

“This is about the magic?” 

“Um. Yeah. I kind of lied to you before. Well, I didn't lie, I just… avoided certain truths in order to manipulate you.” He winced. That did not sound better. Arthur sighed and moved to sit beside Merlin. 

“Tell me everything. Start from the beginning.” 

So he did. Arthur was not happy, but he stayed silent while Merlin explained the situation. When he finished Arthur stood. 

“Right,” he said as he put on his coat. “I have… business to attend to. Will you be alright if I leave you here for a few hours?” Merlin nodded cautiously. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked. Arthur smiled apologetically. 

“You don't want to know,” he said, kissing Merlin’s knuckles. “I'll be back.” 

~~~ 

The decrepit, old office building was poorly lit, the lights that were there buzzed and flickered ominously. The identical hallways were empty and cold, faded paint chipping from the dust-liaden walls. Muffled screaming could be heard echoing down the halls. Arthur wasn't surprised when he arrived to find that Morgana was the one doing the interrogating. The man who had attempted to abduct Merlin was covered in blood and bruises, looking worse for wear. 

“What has he said?” Arthur asked. Morgana turned from where she was digging her thumb into the bullet wound in his shoulder. She swiped a strand of hair out of her face with the back of her hand. 

“Not much. Just that he was hired by his employer to take Merlin, unharmed if possible.” 

“Bangup job he did with that,” Arthur said coldly, staring the man down. 

“He’s alive, no?” the man croaked. Arthur didn't hesitate to punch him in the nose, satisfied when blood poured down his face, further bloodying his already copper crusted teeth. 

“Who is your employer?” Arthur growled. The man grit his teeth and remained silent. He didn't turn to look at Morgana when he spoke. “Brass knuckles?” he requested. She handed them over and he slid them on without breaking eye contact. “Name.” No response. He punched him hard enough to crack a rib. Arthur gauged his response silently. 

“I don't think this is gonna work, boss,” Morgana commented from behind him. He nodded. 

“Different course of action it is,” he agreed. “Get the Chemist on the line. We don't have time to beat it out of him.” 

“You’d better keep a close eye on your little boyfriend,” the man spat, his breathing labored. “My boss ain't the only one looking for him. Word’s got out that the boy is somethin’ worth having.” 

“What the  _ fuck _ is that supposed to mean?” Arthur snapped. The man shrugged as best he could with his arms tied above his head. 

“Exactly what I said.” He leaned forward with a pained laugh. “You’d make more selling him to my boss than whatever he does for you is worth.” There was a long, tense pause. 

“Get the Chemist here now.” 

Arthur knew that Edwin was effective. He knew that the business he paid the man for was essential. That did not mean that he liked the man. What he had told Merlin was entirely true, and Edwin was one of those people with special abilities. 

“And you see, this restorative agent will counteract-” the Chemist babbled as he prepared his potion. Arthur sighed. 

“Edwin,” he snapped. “Just give him the damn potion.” Edwin glowered, clearly put out, but did as he was bid. 

Arthur watched as the man fought the effects of what Edwin had given him. He was sweating, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of resisting. Arthur knew that he would feel an irresistible urge to answer truthfully, his own body fighting him when he tried to lie. Arthur affectionately referred to the potion as the Fey Serum. 

“What’s your name?” Arthur asked. 

“Alexander,” he groaned involuntarily. Arthur turned on the camera, the little red light flickering on. 

“Did you attempt to abduct Merlin Emrys from The Avalon last night?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” The man fought this question, grunting against the urge to tell them. 

“My boss paid me to.” Technically not a lie; also not what Arthur wanted to know. 

“Who is your boss?” Alexander cried out and shook his head. 

“He’ll kill me.” 

“Who hired you to kidnap Merlin Emrys?” 

“Cenred King! It was Cenred,” Alexander ground out. Arthur growled a curse under his breath; Cenred was unassuming, a new up-and-comer who was as ruthless as he was determined. Arthur should have realized that it would be him. 

“Why were you hired to kidnap Merlin Emrys?” Alexander choked out an incredulous laugh. 

“The kid is raw, untapped power.” A scoff. “Even if he weren't, Emrys is Cenred’s type.” Arthur decided to ignore that comment, and the rage it sparked.

“Where is Cenred?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Where  _ is _ he?” 

“I don't. I don't know where he is. They were moving bases when I was sent out. They're gone.” Arthur ground his teeth together. Despite what he had said the night before, he didn't want to see any more of this man. He turned to Morgana. 

“Get rid of him.” 

~~~

Merlin decided to hunt through Arthur’s kitchen while the other man was gone. He hadn't eaten yet and he was  _ starving _ . One thing that Merlin found out about having magic is that it consumes energy like nothing else. Especially for someone like Merlin, who was quite powerful. He was, as he liked to joke, eating for two. 

It was still nerve-wracking for Merlin to be in Arthur’s flat. He had come here with Arthur to watch movies or have dinner a few times, but the place was still intimidating. For one, it was  _ nice _ . As in, felt-like-he-couldn't-sit-on-the-furniture-because-it-was-so-pristine nice. It was also huge. It was a penthouse of a building he suspected Arthur owned. There was an entire wall that consisted of windows that looked over the city. It was beautiful. 

The elevator, which opened right into the living room, dinged. Merlin turned to face it and frowned. Would Arthur have texted him if he were on his way back? He wasn't sure. Merlin’s anxiety ramped up as the floor number climbed. His magic rose to the surface and he tensed. 

The doors opened and a dark-haired man stepped into Arthur’s living room. The man looked up and met Merlin’s eyes. Merlin panicked and threw a hand out, freezing him where he stood. 

“Who- who are you?” Merlin demanded. The man just stared for a moment. 

“You're Merlin, right?” He answered Merlin’s question with a question of his own. “I’m Lance. Arthur sent me to check on you- do you remember me? I was there last night.” 

“Can you… how do I know you're telling the truth?” Arthur hadn't said anything about this. Lance nodded his head, the only part of his body he could move. 

“If you call him he’ll confirm,” Lance said. Merlin, who was reluctant to take his eyes off of his captive, nodded back. He pulled out his phone and hit the number that he hadn't realized was a part of his speed dial. He answered on the first ring. 

_ “Merlin, is everything alright?”  _

“Did you send, uh, Lance to check on me?” he asked. 

_ “Yes, I sent him.” _ Merlin relaxed, though he felt his face warming. 

“Oh. Okay. Great. Thanks.” He hung up and turned to Lance, who could now move freely. “Um. Sorry about that,” he muttered. Lance immediately shook his head. 

“I understand,” he assured. “If I had been through what you had last night I’d be on edge too.” He abruptly changed the subject and Merlin was glad for it. “Would you like to go out for something to eat? Arthur said you'd be hungry.”

“Well at least I know that, if nothing else, he knows my eating habits,” Merlin remarked with a smile. Lance snorted. 

“Apparently so,” he agreed. “Now, where to?”

They decided on a little Italian restaurant down the street. It had a nice, cozy atmosphere that managed to clam Merlin’s frayed nerves. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him; he wasn't normally afraid of his own shadow, but every time he turned it was like his mind conjured a new threat. Lance had tried to assure him that it was perfectly normal, that he had been through something traumatic and that he wouldn't be able to just brush it off. That didn't make him any less nervous. 

“So, you're magic?” Lance murmured over the quiet music playing. Merlin wanted to slam his head into the table; so much for his magic being a closely guarded secret. Not only did Gwen and Gwaine know about him, but now Arthur and Lance  _ and _ whoever was hunting him knew too. 

“Yes.” He knew he shouldn't be short with the man, but he was frustrated. 

“And does Arthur know?” Merlin narrowed his eyes at the question. 

“What if he doesn't?” he challenged. Lance shrugged. 

“Then I won't mention it,” he said agreeably. That hadn't been the answer Merlin was expecting, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He knew that Lance was a professional criminal, but he seemed trustworthy enough. 

“You don't have to hide it from him,” Merlin said and smiled. “But I appreciate it.” Lance smiled back. 

“Of course,” he said. His phone went off and he checked it. “Arthur is finished with his appointment.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an alternate title called "The Author Does Not Know How to End Chapters or Even Sections Within the Chapters For Some Reason". If anyone is wondering why only shady people seem to know about magic and such, I have an answer for you; they don't! In this universe that I seem to have sloppily tossed together, generally, only powerful/wealthy people are aware of magic. Do I have a real reason for this other than the fact that it is convenient for me? No. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading, commenting, or leaving kudos!


	5. Fighting and Threatening

“How was lunch?” Arthur asked and kissed Merlin’s cheek by way of greeting. 

“It was great,” Merlin said, unable to stifle an unexpected grin. He never could when he was affectionate. Arthur pulled up a picture on his phone and turned the screen to Merlin. “Was this the man who attacked you?” 

The man had long, dark hair that hung in waves around his face. A jagged scar cut through the five-o'clock-shadow that lined his jaw, and his eyes were piercing even through the screen. Merlin shuddered. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Arthur scowled. 

“His name is Cenred. Cenred King. He specializes in tracking down rare and valuable items to sell to the highest bidder.” Merlin contemplated the implications of that. If what Arthur had said was true, and there were people who knew about magic, he wondered just how valuable someone like him would be. 

“That’s good to know,” he said. Arthur took his hand and smiled. 

“You don't need to worry,” he assured. “I’ll deal with him.” Merlin bit his lip and nodded. 

“I trust you. Really, I do, but I think I'd like to learn how to defend myself. Uh, without my abilities.” Arthur didn't look particularly surprised by the request. 

“I was actually about to suggest the same thing,” he agreed, squeezing Merlin's hand once before releasing him. “I’ll teach you. It’ll be fun.” 

Merlin soon found that it was not, in fact, fun. 

“Come on,  _ Mer _ lin, I know you can do better than that.” Merlin glared up at where Arthur was standing over him, trying not to laugh. He let his head fall back onto the padded mat with a  _ thump _ . This was the fifth time Arthur had knocked him down in about as many minutes. 

“I don't think I can, actually,” he groaned. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. 

“You're getting better!” Merlin did not appreciate the blatant lie his boyfriend was trying to pedal. “Come on, again.” 

Merlin stood in the right position and braced himself. He heard the door open behind him and Arthur held up a hand. Merlin turned to look and was once again knocked on his ass before he could blink. 

“That wasn't even fair,” Merlin muttered from where he remained on the floor. The click of heels heralded the arrival of Morgana, who stood over him with a frown. 

“You know, Arthur, I never took you for a domestic abuser,” she commented. He spluttered and Merlin cackled. She offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. “Show me how you're doing this.” Merlin once again got into position and braced himself. Morgana tutted before they even began, shaking her head. 

“What, Morgana?” Arthur groaned. “Surely you have something more important to be doing right now than judging my teaching.” 

“I definitely do, but I also feel sympathy for your boyfriend,” she snipped. “You're never going to get anywhere like this. You can't teach Merlin to fight like  _ you _ , Arthur.” 

“And why, pray tell, can't I?” Morgana just looked at him like she had never met anyone more stupid. 

“He’s not  _ like _ you, dummy. Your fighting style is all brute strength. You use your weight against your opponent. Merlin can't do that; he doesn't have the strength or weight for that.” Merlin couldn't even argue with that. He had a height advantage on most people, but he wasn't particularly strong or heavy. 

“So what do you suggest?” Merlin asked, eager to stop being put on his back. Morgana grinned. 

“You've gotta learn to fight like me,” she said. “First things first, I’m going to demonstrate for you. Arthur, you and I, on the mat.” Merlin stood back, eager to see this. Arthur muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “traitor” as Morgana slid her heels off. 

They both got into position and Merlin could immediately see what Morgana meant. Arthur stood with his feet planted, ready to stand his ground against an attack. As a steady person, it was a move he could afford to make. Morgana, on the other hand, stood on her toes, almost bouncing where she stood. They circled each other a few times, each observing the other carefully. 

Arthur struck first and Morgana ducked out of the way. Arthur would probably have been thrown off balance if he wasn't familiar with his sister’s style. As it was, he recovered quickly and turned to strike again. She avoided this too by dropping to the floor completely and rolling. She was on her feet seconds later, standing behind him. He turned quickly with a roundhouse kick. Morgana grabbed his leg before it could connect with her head. She used his momentum against him and shoved him to the ground. 

Arthur landed hard on his stomach with a grunt. Morgana was on him in a second, kneeling between his shoulders to keep him pinned. Merlin started when he realized she was holding a  _ knife _ to his neck. 

“Dead.” She pulled the knife away. Arthur scowled. 

“The knife was a bit much, no?” he muttered. She shrugged, sliding it into her sleeve. 

“It's a habit. I haven't had a friendly spar in a while,” she told him, sounding completely unapologetic. Merlin supposed he understood, to a degree; from what Arthur told him about what Morgana really does, he figured she had occasion to pull that knife frequently. 

“That was…” Merlin was at a loss for words. It was like a dance, despite how dissimilar their fighting styles were. “You can teach me how to do that?” Morgana grinned; it reminded him of a shark. 

“I sure can.” 

~~~ 

“Who is it now?” Uther asked indifferently as soon as his son stepped into the office. The footsteps approaching his desk stopped. He looked up from the report in front of him. 

“I’m… sorry?” Arthur said, clearly confused. Uther sighed and shut the file. 

“Who are you seeing?” Arthur reddened. “You only act like this when you're infatuated. So, who?” 

“Act like what?” Arthur demanded. 

“Utterly besotted,” Uther deadpanned. Arthur opened his mouth, perhaps to argue, but thought better of it. 

“His name is Merlin, sir,” he said. Uther hummed and opened his file back up. 

“Try to avoid this Merlin becoming a distraction.” He was already done with this conversation. Talking with his son about personal matters was never his strong suit (not that he’d admit to anything not being his strong suit). 

“Of course, sir.” Uther nodded, satisfied with his son’s compliance. He remembered the other reason he had called Arthur to his office. 

“Why are you tracking King?” Arthur’s jaw clenched. So it was personal. Uther didn't appreciate Arthur using his time settling petty vendettas as opposed to doing actual work. 

“He tried to take something of mine. I don't take lightly to thieves,” he explained tightly. Uther decided to drop the subject; he understood the need to set an example. Stopping Arthur now would send the wrong message. He waved him in the direction of the door.

“Take care of it. You're dismissed.” 

~~~ 

Arthur opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat, startling the driver. He heard the back door open and he watched Leon slide into the seat behind the driver. The man in the driver seat looked nervously in his rearview mirror and then at Arthur. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he demanded. Arthur smiled winningly. 

“I’m the man who is going to rearrange your face if you don't tell me everything you know about Cenred King,” he chirped. Leon audibly cocked his gun from the back seat. 

“Woah, woah, woah, let’s take it back a notch,” the driver, Andy Harway, said quickly. “There’s no need to get violent, really, just…” 

“That’s good,” Arthur said agreeably, still smiling. “I’d hate to get blood on this shirt. It’s one of my favorites. Now, I know you deal with money for King.” 

“I mean, yeah, I do. Sometimes. I mean, he has other guys who do it when I’m not available, obviously, but-” Arthur snapped his fingers. 

“Focus, Andy. I don't care who else works for him, I want to know how to find him.” Andy swallowed. 

“I’m not sure…” the man trailed off and Arthur sighed. He pulled his own gun, pressing it to Andy’s head. He laughed harshly. 

“Andy, I swear to God, if  _ one more person _ tells me that Cenred will kill them for talking, I am going to lose it. Really, I am, because everyone seems to overlook the very  _ real _ threat that I present here! Are you really going to worry about him when I’m frustrated enough to kill you right here and now?” 

“What- I mean, of course, but-”

“Priorities,” Arthur deadpanned. “Is this the hill you want to die on? Literally? If I were you, I’d want to live to fight another day.” 

“Yeah,” Andy managed shakily. “Yeah, okay. Just… will you please put the gun away?” Arthur smiled amiably. 

“Of course,” he said, tucking it back into its holster. “Now. How do I find him?” 

“He has this… safehouse. Where we meet, when he needs me.” 

“And you can set up a meeting, can’t you Andy?” Andy nodded. 

“Yeah. Um, I can do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Some actual plot beginning to form I see, perhaps??


	6. Flashbacks and Flashbombs

Merlin groaned quietly, tossing more popcorn into his mouth. Gwen hummed sympathetically in response, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Were you this sore when Morgana was teaching you?” he muttered from where his head lay in her lap. Neither of them were actually watching the movie that was playing in the background. She thought for a moment. 

“Yes,” she finally said. “I definitely did not get any sympathy from her. Possibly even less than you.” He made a face.

“Is that even possible?” Gwen shrugged, reaching for her wine. The blanket shifted on her shoulders with the movement. 

“Well, she was determined to help me, even before we started dating.” This caught Merlin’s interest. Gwen had been dating Morgana for as long as Merlin had known her. He hadn't ever really thought about how they’d met. 

“How  _ did _ you two meet?” 

“Are you sure you want to hear this story?” Gwen muttered. Merlin grinned. 

“Definitely.” She pursed her lips, considering. 

“Yeah, alright. It’s kind of a long story, so get settled I guess.” 

_ Gwen picked nervously at her nails, glancing around the gym. There were no men in the training room, nor were there any in the building at all. She was still anxious. She could tell that she wasn't the only one, though. Many of the women looked pensive, some of them ready to bolt at any moment.  _

_ She supposed it made sense. Most women didn't take self-defense classes that explicitly excluded men because they were confident in their ability to protect themselves. That was what the class was for.  _

“Wait, hold on,” Merlin interrupted. Gwen frowned at him, clearly not happy that her story was being put on hold. “Is there a reason  _ you _ were taking that class?” 

“Remember Jason?” Merlin pulled a face. 

“Your shitty ex?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Yup. He wasn't an ex at the time, but I was planning on making him one. I was nervous though…” 

_ The door opened and Gwen looked up. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen walked into the room carrying a gym bag. Her long, raven hair was pulled back into a braid. It contrasted sharply with her pale skin, as did her dark clothes and makeup. Emerald green eyes glanced up to meet hers and she blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring.  _

_ The other woman smiled, crimson lips parting to reveal white teeth. Her cheeks dimpled charmingly and Gwen was utterly besotted without having said one word.  _

“That’s sickeningly sweet.” 

“Shut up.” 

_ “My name is Morgana, and I will be your instructor for this course.” Gwen swallowed, nervous now for an entirely different reason. Her brain never worked right around pretty girls.  _

_ They started with a few simple stretches as Morgana chatted in an easy manner. Gwen watched as some of the girls seemed to relax, finding herself impressed by Morgana’s natural charm. They proceeded to work on some simple self-defense moves. The main focus of most of the moves was using an opponent's strength against them.  _

_ “They may have an advantage, but as long as you acknowledge it, you have one as well.”  _

_ One thing that Gwen was admittedly distracted about was Morgana’s arms. As soon as she took her leather jacket off, it was clear she was  _ strong _. She was ready to swoon any minute now.  _

_ “Here, let me show you,” Morgana said and Gwen wanted to sink into the floor. She was sure that her face was the same shade as Morgana’s lips. Thinking about that did not help, nor did Morgana gently adjusting her limbs.  _

_ When the class was finally over, Gwen almost had a heart attack when Morgana approached her.  _

_ “I know it’s a little unprofessional, but would you maybe be interested in going out with me?” The look on Gwen’s face must have given her the wrong idea, because she quickly continued. “I mean, it could be completely platonic, if you want.”  _

_ “No, no, I’d love to, it’s just…” she looked away, rubbing at her arm. “I’m kind of in a relationship.”  _

_ “Oh.” Morgana looked crestfallen. Gwen, in a rush to salvage the situation, elegantly put her foot in her mouth.  _

_ “I’m breaking up with him.” Gwen and Morgana both took a moment to process that. Neither of them could really comprehend she had just said that. “I mean- it’s not you, but- well, sort of- it’s just-” she just decided to stop there. “Sorry. I didn't mean to word vomit there. I totally understand if you want to, uh, rescind your offer.” Morgana barked a laugh.  _

_ “If anything, I’m even more interested now.” Gwen had no idea how she left that night with Morgana’s number.  _

“I'm sorry Gwen, but that is just-” 

“Don't say it. I know. Stop looking at me like that, it’s not that funny.” 

_ Gwen decided to wait until she had broken up with Jason to call Morgana. It just… took longer than she had anticipated. She really hated confrontation, but now she had real motivation.  _

_ Jason did not take it well. She had expected that. She did not expect him to go get drunk right after she broke it off. She definitely did not expect him to come back to her flat and demand she come out and speak with him.  _

_ “Gwen, if you don't open this door right now-” he shouted, banging on the bathroom door. She backed away from it, eyes wide, as her mind raced. She didn't want to call the police; she didn't trust them to deescalate the situation or take her seriously. She also didn't know anyone in the area, having moved there for college only recently. She didn't have anyone, except…  _

_ “Morgana!” Gwen hissed into the phone, desperately hoping that Jason couldn't hear her.  _

_ “Gwen? What's wrong?” Gwen considered just hanging up upon realizing that this was definitely not Morgana’s problem. That idea was shattered when Jason banged on the door once again, slurring something about just wanting to talk. She wasn't sure he would actually go so far as to hurt her. She also wasn't sure he  _ wouldn't. __

_ “It’s that boyfriend I mentioned. He’s drunk, and you're really the only person I know around here, and-”  _

_ “Where are you?”  _

_ It took Morgana all of ten minutes to arrive at her flat. Gwen was grateful that she hadn't locked the door behind her when she answered the door for Jason. There was no knock, but her arrival was heralded with a door slamming and Jason slurring, “Who the fuck are you?”  _

_ Gwen was reluctant to leave the bathroom, but couldn't sit still when there was a crash from outside the door. Morgana stood in her living room, pinning Jason to the wall with her forearm. His nose was bloody and was struggling futility against Morgana’s leather-clad arm against his throat. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she had said was frightening enough to make him visibly pale. Morgana grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the floor, standing over him.  _

_ “You're a piece of shit, and if you ever come back I will not hesitate to follow through.” Gwen had never seen him move so fast as when he bolted from her flat. She turned to look at Morgana and was struck by how beautiful she looked.  _

_ Her hair was left down, curled and windswept yet still managing to avoid looking messy. She wore a leather jacket and combat boots, which added a good three inches to her height. Her taped knuckles were stained red, the blood already drying. Gwen had no idea what Morgana had been doing before she called, but she thought that she looked like a vision.  _

_ Suddenly Morgana was right there, concern written all over her face. It left Gwen breathless. “Are you alright?” Gwen nodded.  _

_ “Thank you,” she managed.  _

“The Pendragon’s really have a habit of saving the day, huh?” Gwen snorted. 

“Yeah, they do,” she said fondly. A thought suddenly struck her. “We should spar sometime!” 

“No,” Merlin immediately responded. “You would kick my ass.” Gwen laughed, tugging on his hair teasingly. 

“From what ‘Gana tells me, that’s not necessarily true,” she scolded. He huffed, but there was a pleased smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I guess she’s right. It’s nice to feel capable without my magic for once.” 

“I know the feeling,” Gwen said. She yawned, checking her watch. “If you don't get ready soon you're gonna be late.”

~~~ 

Arthur’s source told him the address of the warehouse in which he and Cenred usually held meetings. The warehouse district, where the large building was located, was an ideal area for an ambush. Though the goal was to take him quickly and quietly, that was not necessarily what would happen. The warehouse district tended to lack the foot traffic present in other areas and, in the event that someone did hear something, it was unlikely that the police would be called. That was the nice thing about generally shady areas; people ignored shady things. 

Leon’s footsteps echoed in the room as he approached. Arthur glanced up at him. 

“Is everything ready?” Leon nodded, scrolling on his tablet. It was a convenient little device that the man had recently adopted. The screen cast shadows across Leon’s features, causing them to look sharper than they really were. 

“Transport is en route. Lancelot estimates that they will arrive ten minutes from now, but that there may be delays.” 

“Delays?” Arthur frowned. That wasn't a good sign. 

“Construction,” Leon offered. The explanation left something to be desired; he and Leon could both sense it. Without that transport, the two of them and Arthur’s other men were left vulnerable. Usually, Arthur’s obsessive planning left almost nothing to chance, not even something as innocuous as traffic. So where was the transport? 

“Something’s wrong,” Arthur murmured. “Percival, take Kay. Do a perimeter check and report back. Remember that-” 

_ “Bomb!” _ Arthur couldn't be sure who shouted the warning seconds before he was deaf and blind.  _ Flashbomb, _ his mind supplied. He took a ragged breath and stumbled to his feet from where he had dropped to the cold cement. The handkerchief’s smooth material almost slipped out of his hand as he yanked it from his pocket and covered his mouth, grabbing his gun with the other hand. He blinked hard in an attempt to clear his vision enough to aim. 

His ears were ringing, but he could practically feel the heavy footsteps that surrounded him. He stumbled in the direction of the exit. At least, he assumed that was where the exit was. Attempting escape while he was unsure of what had befallen his men felt wrong, but he couldn't do anything for them if he was dead or captured. 

Arthur felt his body hit the ground before he realized why he had fallen. Pain blossomed in his shoulder and he gritted his teeth. He forced himself to rise to his knees as he wavered. His vision was clear enough to see when someone stepped in front of him. 

They kicked the gun from his hand before he could use it, almost knocking him back to the floor. Blood dripped from a gash somewhere on his forehead, threatening to run into his eyes. Grinding his teeth through the pain, he put his hand against the wound on his shoulder and pressed. His vision whited out for half a second before clearing once more. He looked up at the person looming over him. He recognized the bastard immediately. 

“Cenred,” he snarled. The man tilted his head, a cold, mocking smile tugging at his lips.

“I hear you’ve been looking for me,” he said, raising his gun. “But it seems I’m the one who found you.” The sound of gunshots accompanied Arthur into oblivion as the butt of Cenred’s handgun slammed into his temple. 


	7. The Chase

Merlin checked his watch and sighed internally. His shift ended in half an hour, and he hadn't seen or heard from Arthur since that morning. Though it was unusual, that wasn't what had Merlin worried. While he hadn't seen Arthur, he also hadn't seen any of his men. He didn't even see Lance, who had practically acted as a bodyguard since they met. 

Honestly, Merlin wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't about to call the police, seeing as Arthur was almost definitely doing something illegal at any given moment. Arthur wasn't answering his texts and Morgana still hadn't called him back. Even Leon had been unreachable. Everyone associated with Arthur had gone abruptly dark. 

“Merls, are you even listening to me?” Gwaine said, audible concern weighing down his attempt at lighthearted teasing. Merlin looked up from his phone with a frown. 

“You haven't heard from Arthur, have you?” 

“I hate to break it to you, mate, but Pendragon and I aren't exactly best buddies,” Gwaine said slowly. He continued at the way Merlin’s face fell slightly, “Why, was I supposed to?” Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head. 

“It’s just that I haven't heard from him or anyone, really. Something’s wrong, I can tell,” he explained. To Gwaine that just sounded like something that happens sometimes. But he wasn't in the habit of doubting Merlin, especially when he was this worried. He sighed. 

“Alright, so something’s wrong. What do you suggest we do about it?” 

~~~ 

Finding Gwen was Merlin’s first priority. He hadn't been able to reach her, but that wasn't unusual; long days at the veterinary clinic always exhausted her, and she rarely answered her phone when she was trying to sleep. So the first stop was their flat. 

Gwain offered to help him since Merlin didn't drive and he had a feeling that time was of the essence. Even if he didn't need the ride, Gwaine would have joined him regardless. It was clear that Merlin was serious about this, and he figured that his friend would need backup. 

Merlin didn't bother with his keys, opting to magic the door open. He opened it slowly, suddenly realizing that he wasn't exactly being the epitome of stealth in his haste. He stepped into the apartment, glancing around corners before he entered the rooms. Magic crackled quietly at his fingertips, ready to lash out if necessary. He stood outside of his bedroom when a near-silent creak erupted from behind him. He spun around on his heel to face whoever was there and stumbled. 

“Merlin!” Gwen squeaked, jumping back. He felt the magic fade from his eyes and hands. He took a shaky breath and pulled Gwen into a hug. “Merlin, what’s going on?” she demanded, her voice muffled by his chest. She gently pushed him back to look at him. 

“I think something happened; everyone’s gone dark. I couldn't reach you, I was worried,” he quickly explained. Her brow furrowed. 

“Oh,” she murmured. “I should try to reach Morgana.” Merlin nodded and followed her back to her room. She pulled her phone off the charger and powered it on. Merlin tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for her call to go through. Gwen’s face fell. 

“Voice mail?” Merlin asked. She nodded, staring down at her phone. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair. He checked the time; 6:02 A.M. 

“What could have happened?” Gwen whispered. Merlin shook his head. 

“Arthur said he was closing in on Cenred,” he muttered. “I get the feeling that it might have been the other way around.” 

“You think they're…” Gwen stopped. Merlin was quick to shake his head. 

“No, no, I don't think so. We need to operate on the assumption that they’re alive. Pack anything you might need in case we can't come back here,” he told her, abruptly switching tracks. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ think about that. They were alive. He was sure of it. “If it really was Cenred, we could be in danger too.” 

“What, this wasn't included in one of Arthur’s ten thousand backup plans?” Gwen muttered as she grabbed her bag. Merlin blinked. Of course. 

“Gwen, you're a genius.” She paused and shot him a strange look. 

“Am I? Why’s that?” 

“It’s-” he stopped. “Are those knives?” he asked. She glanced back down at the blades in her hands, which she had pulled from her first aid kit and was sliding into their sheaths. 

“Yes. What, did you think Morgana was going to let me walk around defenseless?” Merlin really didn't have an answer for that. He just went to his own room to pack a go-bag. 

“So, are you going to explain why I’m a genius now?” Gwen asked once they were all in the car. Gwaine raised an eyebrow and looked at her in the rearview mirror before turning to look at Merlin. 

“Yes, want to explain that? And also where we’re heading next?” 

“Arthur’s flat,” Merlin said as he buckled his seat belt. Gwaine started the car as Merlin continued. “Gwen, you mentioned Arthur’s tendency to over-plan everything. I’ve been so worried, I hadn't even considered that before now.” 

“So we’re going to Arthur’s on the off chance that he left some trace of his ‘in case of emergency’ plans there?” Gwen said doubtfully. Merlin pursed his lips and glanced back at her. 

“Do you have a better idea?” Neither of the car’s occupants offered any suggestions. He sighed quietly and let his head fall back against the headrest. He closed his eyes. 

_“Do you ever give up?” Merlin muttered as Arthur walked beside him. The other man thought for a moment, making a show of racking his brain for an instance of capitulation. He shook his head._

_“No. So, dinner? On me, of course.” Merlin glanced over at him, fighting a smile._

_“Again? I’d think you’d get tired of paying for all my meals, Pendragon.”_

_“The gentleman always pays,” Arthur told him in that stupid, cocksure tone._

_“Oi!” Merlin protested, shoving him. Arthur, who did not stumble despite the force behind the push, laughed loudly. “More like the rich snob always pays, you prat.”_

“Merls? Planet earth to Merlin. We’re here.” Merlin opened his eyes, fighting the ache in his chest. 

“Right.”

~~~

Morgana glanced behind over her shoulder, subtly scanning her surroundings. The sun was going to rise soon, and she needed to be off the street when that happened. Even dark clothes wouldn't be able to hide her injuries in broad daylight; she was sure that people would notice a strange woman covered in blood wandering the street, and being conspicuous was the last thing she needed now. 

_Morgana didn't trust those large trucks Arthur used for transports. She never rode in the trucks, even if they would let her drive. So she drove in front of the truck on her motorcycle, having already memorized the route._

_They came to a roadblock and Morgana frowned. That wasn't on any maps, and Arthur didn't mention anything about delays. He was absolutely anal about that kind of thing and, although it tended to get on her nerves, it was consistent. Usually. Someone dressed as a road crew worker approached, waving at her. She reluctantly eased the bike to a stop, but didn't remove her helmet. The man was smiling in a friendly manner, which put her even more on edge. In her experience, men who were working out in the weather were rarely ever friendly._

_“Road’s closed, mam’,” he said as he continued to approach. She turned and signaled to the truck to turn around, to retreat. There was no response and she turned back to the road worker, who was reaching behind his back._

_“Shit,” she hissed as he pulled a gun, her tires screeching with the speed at which she accelerated. The gun went off and she swerved. A sudden, sharp pain erupted in her ribs, and she swerved once more with a shout. He shot her, right in the kevlar. Her rib might be cracked, possibly even broken._

_A glance over her shoulder revealed two bikes trailing her. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She had a feeling her favorite bike was going to suffer for this encounter. They drew closer and she drifted around the street corner._

_The streets were desolate at this time of night. The warehouse district was simultaneously the best and worst place for an attack. While she wasn't in much danger of being caught because someone got in her way, she was also cut off from immediate help. There would be no civilians to shield her if they caught her._

_She lost track of one of her pursuers and cursed. She had to lose them or they would eventually catch her. The odds were not in her favor. She checked the street signs and hissed. There was a series of connected alleyways a few streets away. She didn't have the advantage of a busy street, but if she could get to the alleyways, she was sure she could lose them. There was no way they knew the area better than her; she grew up avoiding her assigned bodyguards in this city. If there was a place to hide, she knew about it. Those alleys were practically a labyrinth._

_Her hopes were dashed when two things happened almost simultaneously. The motorbike she had lost track of swerved out into her path and she heard a gunshot. She yanked on the handles in an attempt to avoid a head-on collision and her back tire exploded. There was nothing she could do when she spun out, unable to control it at the speed she’d been going. It all happened in the span of several seconds and, before she knew it, she was on the ground. Her leg was pinned under her bike, hindering her escape._

_Her leathers and helmet had protected her from the worst of it, but she was now sure that her ribs were cracked at best and broken at worst. The leg trapped under the bike felt numb and she couldn't tell if it was broken. The sound of boots on gravel caused her to still. Both of her pursuers were approaching. She considered, for a moment, letting them do what they would. She was relatively certain that capture was the goal, and she was so tired. Maybe that was the possible concussion she was sporting. The image of Gwen’s devastated expression pushed her to react._

_Once they were closer, she shoved her bike up to provide cover. It was already destroyed, might as well get some use out of it. She pulled the gun strapped to her thigh and fired. Both of her assailants dove for cover and she forced herself to stand. She too sprinted for cover, into the relative safety of the alleyway. The good news was that her leg was probably not broken; the bad news was that it was definitely not okay. She limped and stumbled into the wall behind her, pulling off her helmet as she went._

_“You want a chase?” she gasped quietly when she heard them continue in their pursuit. She unsheathed her knives and glanced over her shoulder. “I’ll give you a fucking chase.”_

_Needless to say, most of the blood on her clothes was not hers._

Morgana growled in frustration and tossed her broken cell phone into the nearest bin. She needed to find a phone and figure out what happened to the rest of their crew. Calling Uther to dispose of her attackers- or, what was left of them- would also be on her list. But first was making sure Gwen was alright. That was always her priority. 

As she approached the edge of the warehouse district, she could hear distant traffic. She sighed and shrugged off her riding jacket, exposing the various injuries and colorful bruises she had sustained. Her lip was cut and bleeding sluggishly from where her teeth had torn into it on impact. There were roughly hand-shaped bruises encircling her throat and blood on her shirt. She allowed herself to limp and stumble along. If she couldn't avoid the attention her appearance would bring, she would use it to her advantage. 

“Woah, lady, are you alright?” she heard from behind her. Bingo. She turned to face the man, a devastated look on her face. She knew when to swallow her pride and play the helpless victim card. His eyes widened. 

“Please, can you help me?” 

~~~

Arthur woke to a bucket of ice water to the face. He gasped, jerking against the restraints pulling his arms above his head. 

“Rise and shine!” said a familiar voice. Arthur’s eyes shot open and he stared at the person in front of him. 

“You,” he snarled, unable to keep the venom out of his tone. A bland smile met his glare. 

“Yes, me. It’s nice to see you again, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out yesterday- oops :). It would have been, but I got ✨horribly ill✨ lol. Anyways, thank you for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos!


	8. Poor Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, my loves! Here's to hoping its a good one :)

When Leon woke, he found himself being dragged from the warehouse. He allowed himself to be carried in out of the building, remaining completely limp in his captor’s grasp. The familiar weight of his gun was notably absent and his hands were zip-tied in front of him. He could hear residual gunfire in the distance before he was shoved into the back seat of a car. He heard three doors shut. Only one man sat beside him, which meant that the other two sat in the front seats. 

He refrained from groaning when his head, which still felt fuzzy, hit the glass. The car started and they were moving. Two of the men murmured to each other, but he wasn't quite able to make out what was said. The shrill ring of a cell phone broke the silence. 

“Yes sir. He’s here, mostly unharmed.” There was a pause. “Of course. Do you want him found?” Another pause. “Yes sir.” 

“Are we disposing of him?” 

“Yes. Boss wants to send a message. Pendragon’s second should do.” He readied himself to fight when one of the men cocked his gun. 

“Oi! Not in here, you fool. I don't want to be cleaning the ginger out of my seats.” Leon swallowed. That gave him time, if not much. There was no more chatting in the car after that. 

Leon surged to sit up suddenly, driving his elbow into the jaw of the man seated beside him. His head hit the glass and Leon grabbed the door handle, ripping the door open. He kicked the man out of the car in the same move, before slamming the door shut. He dove behind the seat of the passenger, narrowly avoiding being shot by said passenger in close proximity. 

He wrapped his zip-tied hands around the passenger’s neck and pulled. They dropped their gun to grab his bound hands and the driver fumbled for his weapon. Leon lashed out with his foot, kicking the driver in the head without releasing the passenger. They swerved and he braced himself. No crash came and the passenger stopped struggling. Leon surged forward and grabbed their gun from the floor. 

Before he could actually sit up and use the damn thing, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He twisted with a shout and shot the driver. They swerved once again as the driver released the wheel completely, his hand moving to cover the wound in his neck. Leon looked up to see that they were on a collision course heading straight for a brick wall. 

“Fuck,” he snarled, scrambling into the back seat. He threw the door open once again and jumped. He hit the ground hard and rolled. Gravel dug into his exposed skin and he came to rest in the middle of the road. He slowly brought his hand to the sharp pain in his side. 

He cursed his luck as his own blood-stained his hand. The sticky warmth at his side was soaking into his shirt. He rolled onto his front and pushed himself to his knees, his arms threatening to give out. He reached up and tore the tie from his neck, using it to stop the bleeding. A muffled yell escaped his lips as he pressed down. 

“Bloody  _ fucking _ hell,” he hissed and stumbled to his feet. He looked around, surprised to find himself in what looked like a residential area. He stood in the pool of orange light provided by the streetlamp and contemplated. He could see the car smoking several yards from him and people were beginning to come out of their houses. The police would arrive soon. 

He blinked. The neighborhood was actually familiar. The area was shady, and he specialized in those areas. He knew some people in the area who could help him. 

He stumbled around until he found a street he knew well. Their doorstep was one he ended up on more than he would like. He pounded on the wooden door and waited. 

“Leon?” He looked up and smiled. Isolde blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Think you could patch me up, Issy?” he said, smiling weakly. She rolled her eyes. 

“You dumbass. Come on, I don't want you to bleed to death on my porch,” she muttered. 

“ _ Who is it?”  _ Tristan shouted from somewhere else in the house. Isolde helped him onto the couch and left to grab the first aid kit. 

“Leon! One of Arthur’s men!” Seconds later the man himself appeared. He looked in a worse mood than Leon, and that was saying something. 

“One of Arthur’s?” he said gruffly. “Throw him back out.” She rolled her eyes again. 

“He’s bleeding,” she told him as she cut Leon’s shirt away. 

“So?” She actually stopped what she was doing to turn and glare at her husband. He sighed and waved her off. 

“Fine, patch him up if you want.” He was gone as soon as he came. Isolde looked up at Leon and raised an eyebrow. 

“So, you gonna tell me what happened?” 

~~~ 

“You,” Arthur snarled, unable to keep the venom out of his tone. A bland smile met his glare. 

“Yes, me. It’s nice to see you again, Arthur,” Morgause said. A nasty smile graced her features as she circled him. He clenched his jaw and tried to keep her in his line of sight. He may not be able to do much to defend himself, but there was no way he was letting her take him by surprise. 

“I wish I could say the same,” he replied. It had been years, and he hoped the last time he had seen her would continue to be the last time. After all, he  _ had _ left her for dead. If the way they were meeting now was any indication, she still held a grudge. 

The dungeon-like room was small and dark. There were no windows that he could see, and the door was heavily reinforced. He was standing with his arms raised above his head, but there was a chair sitting in the corner of the room. He had yet to see anyone other than Morgause, but he figured that was going to change soon. She wasn't patient enough to do much torturing herself. During the short stint he had worked with her, she managed to kill two men on separate occasions without getting any information from them. 

“How have things been, Arthur?” she asked casually. She trailed a hand across his shoulder blades and he resisted the urge to squirm away from her touch. He could swear her nails were sharp enough to slice through his shirt if she so chose; he should ask where she gets them done so that he has something to talk to Morgana about next time he sees her. “What, the silent treatment?” 

“Fuck off.” Her fingers clamped around the back of his neck and yanked him backward. 

“See, I was hoping we could talk about your little boyfriend,” she hissed. He could feel her cold breath against the shell of his ear. “I had laid claim to him before you even knew he existed.” Arthur jerked in her hold. 

“Oh, well, in _that case_ ,” he growled sarcastically. It irked him, the way she referred to Merlin as though he were an object. He refrained from saying so. She laughed and shoved him forward. He stumbled, swinging in his chains for several seconds before he managed to get his feet under him. 

“You’ve been a real pain in the ass, you know,” she said. “I bet I could have had him on the first try if not for you.” 

“Why?” he demanded. “Why do you want him?” 

“You can't possibly be that dense,” she challenged. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she walked to face him. 

“Humor me.” His head snapped to the side as she slapped him. He could feel blood trickle down his face; so her nails  _ were _ as sharp as he thought. 

“Don't tease, Pendragon, it’s not cute. We both know he’s powerful; more so than anyone alive now.” His mind raced- he knew Merlin was powerful, but not  _ that _ powerful. 

“So what’s the plan?” he asked cautiously. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not amused by his antics. She was not the type to monologue to the enemy. More’s the pity.

The heavy door before him creaked open. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the gloom. The only light in the room was facing him directly, effectively blinding him to the dark corners. 

“Having fun with our guest, dear?” Cenred asked as he slunk into the room. Arthur glared at him. He thought that he and Morgause were in a relationship? Interesting. If he knew anything about the woman, it was that she didn't have typical relationships. She may let him think that was what they were doing, but Arthur knew better. He had seen too many men taken advantage of by her. 

“Dear?” he asked, deliberately glancing between the two of them. “Now what are you doing propositioning my boyfriend when you have a lovely lady here-” Arthur was, frankly, getting tired of being slapped. He ran his tongue over his now split lip and glared at Cenred. His blood cast a red tint over the man’s ring. 

“Is that what he told you?” Cenred said nastily. “He was practically begging for me.” 

“Is that why you had to drug him? Because he was _begging_ for you?” Cenred, always one for variety, punched him in the stomach. Arthur bent over as well as he could while suspended, a grunt escaping his lips. Cenred grabbed his face and tilted his head up. 

“Shut your mouth. You're not here to talk.” Arthur scowled. 

“Then why am I here?” He demanded, shaking Cenred’s hand off of his face. 

“You're bait,” Morgause said, his phone in hand. Arthur jerked against the restraints. 

“No.” 

“Yes,” she taunted, smiling sweetly. “Now say cheese.” 

~~~ 

“I can see why you spend so much time here,” Gwen said when the elevator opened into the living room. The three of them stepped out and Gwaine let out a low whistle. Merlin mostly ignored them, immediately deciding to go to Arthur’s office. 

Arthur planned for every eventuality, but Merlin didn't know if he wrote those plans down. He knew that Leon seemed to keep those kinds of records on his tablet. Perhaps Arthur’s computers held some files that could help. It was, as his friends pointed out, a long shot. 

“Merlin?” Merlin flinched, spinning around to face Leon. His heart jumped in his chest, new hope filling him. Maybe… 

“Leon? Is Arthur with you?” The look on Leon’s face told him everything he needed to know. He felt that ache in his chest intensify; that look confirmed what he already suspected. Something happened. Arthur was gone. 

“No, there was an attack. He’s gone, I don't know where. I'm sorry, Merlin.” Merlin took a breath. Tried to convince himself that this was fine, that it didn't change anything, that he already knew this. It didn't quite work. 

“I suspected that something had happened,” Merlin said, taking a closer look at Leon. He was paler than he should be and moved with less grace than he was accustomed to. He was injured. “What happened to you?” 

“They were going to kill me,” Leon said shortly. “I escaped.” Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it. Merlin didn't push. 

“I’m glad you got away,” he started when Gwen gasped. Everyone turned to look at her, varying degrees of worry in their expressions. Her phone was held to her ear and there were tears in her eyes. 

“‘Gana, oh my God, are you okay?” Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Leon walked to her side, asking her questions quietly about her location. Merlin’s phone beeped and he looked down, his eyes widening. It was a text. From Arthur. 

It was a picture of Arthur. He looked worse for wear, his face had blood on it and his arms were raised above his head. He glared at the camera, looking more angry than hurt. The only text was an address and a time. Merlin got the message. This wasn't a negotiation, it was an exchange. Him for Arthur. He swallowed and locked his screen. 

“Everything alright, Merls?” Gwaine asked. Merlin looked up and forced a nod. 

“Yeah, I just thought maybe, um, if Morgana got away Arthur might have too.” Gwaine nodded, a decidedly pitying look on his face. Merlin looked away. “So, Morgana’s alright?”

“Yes, she got away. She said to pick her up near the warehouse district,” Gwen told him, practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Why don't you go get her? I think I’ll stay here,” Merlin said with a small smile. She grinned and pulled him into a hug. 

“We’ll find him,” she whispered. “It'll be okay.” He pulled back to look at her. 

“I know,” he said and gestured for her to go. She turned and stepped into the elevator. 

“Gwaine, why don't you go with her?” He heard Leon suggest from behind him. He tensed. “I'm feeling worn out. Merlin and I will hang back.” 

“Sounds good,” Gwaine said. He smiled at Merlin. “We’ll be back soon.” Merlin waved as the elevator closed. He wondered if he would ever see them again. 

Merlin turned from the elevator and came face to face with Leon. The ginger was watching him closely, studying his face. Merlin took a step back instinctively, nervous at the intensity with which Leon was eyeballing him. 

“Whatever you're planning, Merlin, I would seriously reconsider,” he intoned firmly. Merlin looked away. 

“I don't- I’m not planning anything,” he said quickly. He knew he sounded guilty. He straightened his shoulders and looked Leon in the eye. 

“Arthur put me in charge of your well being.” The words were a punch to the stomach. Of course he did. But Arthur always looked after him; it was time for him to look after Arthur. 

“Well then he would be pleased to know that I’m safe with you,” Merlin retorted sharply, remaining unflinching under his friend’s hard stare. 

“In that case,” Leon said after a pause, “I’m going to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night, as I'm sure you're aware. I’ll be in the guest room.” Merlin watched him walk away, half stunned. What was he playing at? 

To be safe, Merlin decided to wait to make his escape. He was sure that Gwen and Gwaine would be back soon with Morgana in tow, which narrowed down his time window. If he wanted to make it out without anyone noticing until it was too late, he would have to time it well. 

After a few minutes had passed, Merlin pushed the guest room door open quietly, peaking in. True to his word, Leon was asleep on the bed, well and truly dead to the world. He was curled in on his side and he snored lightly. Merlin didn't want to leave him alone, but Arthur’s building was the safest place Merlin could think of. He’d be fine. 

He shut the door behind him as he left. His go-bag was still in the living room and he grabbed it on his way to the elevator. If what he was thinking of went to plan, he would need the change of clothes. He took a deep breath, looked around the flat, and stepped into the elevator. 


	9. If the Best Laid Plans Often Go Awry, Why Bother to Plan?

“He’s not stupid, you know,” Arthur whispered. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Cenred. “He’ll know this is a trap for him.” 

“Yes, I suppose he will,” Cenred agreed. “But that won't stop him from coming to the rescue anyway.” Arthur wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face. He wanted to deny it; surely Merlin had more self-preservation than that. However, he knew that Cenred was right. Merlin was not stupid, but he _was_ headstrong. He would walk willingly into the trap for the chance to save Arthur. 

“So, what? What are you going to do to him?” He tried to sound disinterested, but he couldn't quite keep the desperation out of his voice. His capture was all but inevitable now. Arthur needed to know what Merlin was about to endure because of him. 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Cenred taunted. Arthur jerked against the chains. 

“You _know_ I would,” he snarled. Cenred studied him for a moment, likely deciding whether knowing would be worse for Arthur than being left in the dark. He stood.

“I'm sure you don't realize this, Pendragon, but I respect you. Really, I do. You're a worthy adversary,” Cenred said seriously. Arthur gritted his teeth. 

“I wish I could say the same,” he replied coldly. He cursed himself at the way Cenred’s face darkened. That was an opportunity he just wasted. He got the feeling Merlin was going to pay for his misstep eventually. 

“I think that it’s time we move you; we have to make room for _Merlin_ , of course,” Cenred practically purred, stepping backward to give his goons space to work. Arthur struggled as they unhooked his handcuffs from the chain above him, and got a punch in the gut of his trouble. 

He was manhandled out the door and down the hall. Instead of being killed then and there, as he was expecting, he was dragged into another cell-like room. The room was bigger than the last and, most notably, was not empty. A young man sat on a cot at the end of the room, his hands chained loosely to the wall behind him. He looked up as the doors opened and glared at them. His eyes narrowed as he scanned Arthur and, apparently, decided that he wasn't a threat. He looked back down and Arthur was pulled further into the room. Unlike his new cellmate, he did not have a cot and was subsequently chained to the wall and left to sit on the concrete floor. 

The chain was longer than he had been expecting. He could move a few feet in either direction. His arms tingled painfully, the pin and needles sensation something he had been dreading. He winced and his cellmate looked over at him. 

“No bed?” He said sympathetically. “You must have really pissed one of ‘em off.” 

“I’d hardly call that a bed,” Arthur muttered back, letting his head fall back against the wall. The young man snorted. 

“Really? And here I’d been thinking that these are five-star accommodations,” he retorted, sounding mock offended. The phrase was so like something Merlin would say that Arthur’s head snapped up to look at him. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the kid _did_ look very much like Merlin in his own way. They shared similar coloring, pale skin and dark, curly hair. His light blue eyes were set in a round face, though he looked like he had lost weight recently. Arthur wondered how long he had been here. 

“Yes, you’ve got a point there,” Arthur said after biting out a laugh. “What’s your name?” 

“Mordred,” he replied after a moment’s hesitation. Arthur thought he liked Mordred already. 

“Arthur.” 

~~~ 

Morgana cradled Gwen’s face between her hands, which were still stained lightly by blood. She grinned with relief and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Gwen melted into the connection briefly, sighing against Morgana’s cheek when she pulled away. The seatbelt buckle dug into her side and she shifted closer to Morgana, leaning her head against her shoulder. 

“I’m so glad you're okay,” she murmured. “I can patch you up at Arthur’s flat.” 

“Have you heard from anyone else?” Morgana inquired. 

“Leon escaped too, he’s with Merlin now. Other than that, everyone else is dark,” Gwaine supplied from the driver's seat. Morgana hummed. 

“They knew what they were doing. They were ready for everything.” She took a deep, calming breath. “There were two motorcyclists there ready to chase me down when we got there. They disabled the transport.” Gwen rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand. 

“How did they know?” she asked softly. 

“This feels familiar…” Morgana shook her head. “I’m not sure why, but there’s something about this attack that I recognize.” This was exactly the way that _she_ would plan an ambush. But it was impossible; she was dead. She had been dead for years. But it continued to nag at Morgana. 

“I’m sure it's nothing,” she eventually continued. She tried to ignore the memories of cold blue eyes and sharp smiles that plagued her. “It’s nothing.” 

She leaned her head back against the seat. A grey sky flickered behind her closed eyelids. The distant sound of crows echoed hauntingly in the back of her mind. 

~~~ 

The decrepit graveyard was desolate despite the hours of daylight left. A cold wind rustled the leafless branches overhead, the soft sound causing Merlin to jump. He glanced over his shoulder. Still no sign of anyone. 

It was almost the time they had set. He knew that they were probably trying to put him on edge by making him wait. It was working. He couldn't help but worry. What if they didn't show up? What if they didn't hold up their end? What if he never saw Arthur again? What if he was already dead? Logically, he knew that it was in their best interest to hold up their end; it didn't make him feel better. 

The crackle of heavy tires on gravel startled him and his gaze snapped to the source of the noise. Two vans, which looked to be heavily armored, were approaching. He stood and turned to face them. Grass as dead as those buried under it crunched beneath the tread of his boots. Goosebumps raised on his skin. The doors opened and his breath stuttered. 

“Merlin,” Cenred called with a grin. “So nice to see you again.” he stood in front of two goons, who held Arthur upright between them. He was struggling in their grasp, but he wasn't making much progress. 

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed. He stopped himself from taking a step forward, but only barely. “Let him go.” 

“Of course, darling. Only as soon as you come here and let them put the cuffs on you,” Cenred replied agreeably. Merlin gritted his teeth. 

“How do I know you’ll hold up your end?” he demanded, trying to ignore Arthur’s muffled shouting. 

“You don't,” Crenred eventually said. “But as a show of good faith-” he gestured. One of the men holding Arthur stood back and held his gun to the side of Arthur’s head. The other cut the ropes on his legs and hands. Arthur’s fists clenched, but he remained still. 

“Where are the others?” Cenred raised an eyebrow. 

“Others?” he said slowly. 

“Yes, the others,” Merlin snapped. “Lance, Percy, the other members of Arthur’s crew you took.” _Don't say they’re dead, don’t say they're dead-_

“Ah. Well, their release can be arranged as well. We have no need for them once we have you.” 

So they were alive. He nodded, putting his hands up. Cenred gestured for one of the men to approach Merlin. He held the handcuffs in his meaty fists. Merlin fought down a wave of panic at the sight of them. Slowly, he held his hands further out. 

Suddenly, he waved his hand and his eyes glowed gold. The man holding a gun on Arthur was flung back. He hit the van hard and Merlin ducked away from the man in front of him. He lashed out with his boot, catching the man in the knee. He went down with a shout and Merlin turned to Cenred, eyes glowing molten gold. 

“Impressive,” he said. Merlin frowned. 

“What-” he didn't register what was happening until he hit the ground. The air left his lungs on impact. Yellow grass scratched his cheek. A wheezing gasp escaped his lungs. He couldn't move. Panic set in as a blond woman stepped into his line of sight. 

“Not impressive enough,” she said disinterestedly, kicking him onto his back. Still unable to move, he laid there helplessly as she snapped the cold metal shut around his wrists. A scream tore its way out of his throat and he struggled weakly. He could move. It wouldn't help him. 

“I-I-” he stuttered through the pain, jaw clenching involuntarily around the words. 

“Shhh,” she cooed. There was a wash of warmth and suddenly he couldn't feel anything. He was hauled to his knees and he looked up. Arthur stood beside Cenred, unmoving and his face devoid of emotion. Suddenly he wavered and then disappeared entirely. _An illusion._

“No,” Merlin sobbed. Arthur was gone. He was never there. 

“It’s alright, dear,” the blond murmured, obviously trying to soothe him. It wasn't working. He was lifted suddenly and his head lolled onto her shoulder. He stared up at the cloudy sky above him. The numbness he felt in his chest had nothing to do with magic. The cawing of crows accompanied the fading of his vision. He never saw the inside of the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related to the story, but fun fact! I can do that clown horn honk sound with my voice :) Anyway, thank you for reading, commenting, or leaving kudos!


	10. Mind Games

Leon flinched when Merlin screamed, the grip on his gun tightening. He resisted the urge to stand and fire on them, to stop this here and now. He knew his odds. There was no way he would get Merlin out of this now. He didn't have enough man or fire power. It was hard to remember that when Merlin was gasping for breath, sobs breaking painfully from his chest. 

His best chance was to follow them and go from there. They assumed Merlin was naive, that he was alone. That they were safe. He would soon prove them wrong. But first, he needed backup. He watched as they loaded Merlin into the van.

_“Don't try to stop me,” Merlin said as Leon walked beside him, keeping pace. He had figured out what Merlin was up to the second he got the text. There was no way he was letting the younger man go alone._

_“Clearly, that would be a useless endeavor,” Leon replied dryly. Merlin glanced suspiciously in his direction._

_“Then what are you doing here?”_

_“Trying to protect you.”_

_“I'm getting him back,” Merlin said stubbornly._

_“And I won't stop you. But I_ am _going to make sure you're not stupid about it.” Merlin pursed his lips._

_“Yeah, alright. Thank you, Leon.”_

He fought off the memories the interaction invoked. Merlin was so much like Penelope it was painful. Even as a kid, she was always quick to snap back a retort, no matter the circumstances. He was determined to succeed this time. He would save Merlin, even if he hadn't been able to save her.

Leon clenched his fist and stood. He unlocked the screen of his tablet, releasing a small sigh of relief at the small, red dot on the screen. They didn't find the tracker. Even if he couldn't tail them, he would still be able to find Merlin. 

~~~ 

“What do they want from you?” Arthur asked, gazing lazily at Mordred. The kid didn't look at him. 

“My magic,” he answered after a few moments of silence. “They want me to work for them. I don't want any part of what they’re doing.” He shrugged. 

“And what… _are_ they doing?” Arthur asked. Mordred looked at him and frowned. 

“You really have no idea, do you?” he said disbelievingly. Arthur scowled. 

“They didn't exactly brief me- I’m not a part of whatever is going on,” he snapped. 

“That’s not quite true,” Mordred corrected slowly. He swallowed. “If you are who they think you are, you're a bigger part of this than you could imagine.” 

“What does that _mean_?” Arthur hissed, tired of the cryptic bullshit. 

“Look, I've been raised with magic, as a druid, my entire life. There’s this… prophecy. Of the Once and Future King and his all-powerful warlock. They are destined to bring magic back to the world together. I thought it was just a story until Cenred approached me on campus.”

_“I know about your abilities, Mordred,” he said. Mordred took a step back._

_“What’s your point?” he hissed. “What, is this supposed to be blackmail or something?” he scoffed. “No one would believe a word of it.”_

_“It’s not blackmail,” Cenred corrected. “I’m giving you an opportunity. Magic users should not have to hide in the shadows.”_

_“You want to force us out into the open?” Mordred demanded. “That hasn't worked out so well for witches in the past, has it?”_

_“It would be different this time,” Cenred assured with a manic look in his eye. “We wouldn't be hunted. Magic is something more powerful than any of them could ever imagine, and we are living in a new age. The Once and Future King and his Warlock walk the earth. It is only a matter of time before_ we _are the ones calling the shots.”_

_“You're suggesting taking over the world with the help of these… fictional characters of legend,” Mordred said derisively. “That’s absolutely insane. Even if it were possible...” He just shook his head._

_“That’s your final decision?” Mordred took another step back and ran directly into a large man’s chest. Strong arms encased him and a sweet-smelling cloth covered his nose and mouth._

Arthur shuddered. That could have been Merlin. 

“So they’re after world domination,” Arthur said when Mordred finished telling his tale. The younger man shrugged. 

“Yep. It’s pretty cracked, but from what I can tell it’s possible.” 

“And they need Merlin for this plan,” he muttered. “Delightful.” 

~~~ 

The chair under him was hard, cold metal. Merlin groaned quietly, his eyes opening slowly. It felt like there were weights attached to his eyelids and he fought to keep them open. His arms were handcuffed behind him and his legs were tied to the chair. He was barefoot, he noted absently. 

“Welcome back,” a feminine voice said from behind him. If he had the energy, he would have flinched. 

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Merlin managed. The woman laughed. 

“I have you at more than one, I’m afraid,” she purred. 

“You know my name. I don't know yours,” he continued. Her fingers brushed his shoulder. 

“What if I want to keep it that way?” 

“Well then I’d say that your hospitality is severely lacking,” he said dryly. She paused. 

“You can call me Morgause,” she eventually said. 

“Where is Arthur, Morgause?” She hummed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He frowned. 

“Oh, around,” she replied easily. She walked to stand in front of him, tilting his face up by his chin. “But really, I don't want to talk about him,” she replied demurely. Merlin blinked. _Oh_. 

“Can we just… skip this?” She looked a bit thrown by his blunt response. He decided to elaborate. “The whole… ‘trying to seduce me’ thing. I can feel the passive magic around you. It doesn't work on me.” 

“That’s awfully bold of you-” 

“I’m gay, not stupid. I can tell when someone is trying to flirt. There’s not a _fucking_ chance,” he spat. She studied him for a moment before a chilling smile curled her lips. 

“How refreshing,” she said, straightening up. “Most of them don't even realize what’s happening before it’s too late.” 

“I’m sure,” Merlin muttered. The magic was strong, heady. He wondered if she had used it on Arthur. 

“I’m not above using more difficult methods to get what I want,” she informed him. “But I get the feeling that I won't have to.” 

“Do you?” he asked. “I can't imagine why.” _I don't even know what exactly it is you want._

“Because we want the same thing,” she said earnestly. Merlin scowled. 

“I seriously doubt that you want to reunite me and Arthur before leaving us alone for good,” he snarked. Her eyes darkened slightly, but she seemed determined to keep up her pretense. 

“That’s not what you want,” she murmured. His head began to feel fuzzy and he blinked slowly. What had he _said_ he wanted? “We both know that deep down, what you really want is power.”

“Power,” he repeated slowly, tasting the word on his tongue. Saying it felt sweet, sickly so. It was addictive in a way he had never felt before. There was a small voice in the back of his mind screaming, begging for him to resist. It felt irrelevant. Why _shouldn't_ he want that feeling? 

“Yes, power,” Morgause whispered. “You _do_ want it, right? If you work with me, you can have it.” She leaned closer. “You could have _anything_.” 

Merlin gazed up at her. She _was_ powerful, undeniably so. That nagging voice at the back of his mind quieted unwillingly. He licked his lips. 

“Anything?” 

~~~ 

“What do you mean they _have him_?” Gwaine growled dangerously. He took a step toward Leon, who stared at him unflinchingly. He didn't move when Gwaine stepped into his personal space. “What do you _fucking_ mean?” 

“I mean exactly what I said. They lured him there with the promise of releasing Arthur and took him.” His voice was devoid of emotion. Gwaine saw red and shoved him, forcing him to take a step back. He was in his face in a second. 

“Where the fuck were you?” he shouted, shoving him again. “How did you let this happen? You're supposed to _protect him!_ ” 

“You don't understand, do you?” Leon retaliated coldly. “I am a soldier. That means that I understand that sometimes, to win the war, you have to make sacrifices.” Those words were the last straw. Gwiane’s arm snapped forward, lightning quick. It never connected. 

Morgana stood beside him, holding his arm in a punishing grip. She pushed him back and away from Leon, who looked about ready to retaliate. One step and she stood between them, regarding them both with narrow eyes. She stared Leon down silently for a long moment before turning to Gwaine. 

“You need to calm down. Merlin may be gone, but he is not lost. Regardless, your squabbling is not helping.” She looked between them. Gwaine took a deep breath, trying to cool his rage. She was right. “And Leon, I expect more discipline from you.” He gaped at her. 

“I didn't-” 

“Yes, you looked calm, but I know you. You were goading him. I know you're frustrated that you couldn't stop them, but that doesn't mean you get into a fight with the first person who confronts you,” she scolded. Leon looked like he wanted to argue, but to Gwaine’s surprise, he didn't. He simply nodded sharply. Morgana glanced at each of them once more before walking back to where Gwen was watching the whole scene. 

“Just for the record,” Gwaine said quietly. “Merlin is not just some chess piece to throw away on a whim.” Leon pursed his lips. 

“Never said he was, mate,” he said simply before walking away. Gwaine wanted to argue. Sure, he never explicitly said that, but he implied it. He decided that it was best for him to keep his temper in check until they got Merlin back. 

“Now that we’re done arguing about it, how about we plan a rescue?” Gwen called from her seat at Arthur’s dining room table. Gwaine and Leon looked at each other from their respective sides of the room. They both moved to sit down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaaaahhhHHHHHHHHHH. I know the chapter number keeps going up. It has a mind of its own.


	11. Trials

“So she’s alive,” Morgana whispered when Leon finished his story. He grimaced sympathetically. 

“Yes.” She shuddered. It had been years. The memories were still fresh and definitely still painful. 

_A sickly sweet voice; a deceptively kind smile; an unnerving lack of clarity; a distant voice, yelling at her to fight; a desperation that was anything but natural; more magic than she could handle flowing through her veins; achingly merciful nothingness._

_“Please, Morgana, don't do this. I know you would never hurt me. No, no-”_

Her eyes snapped open and she fought back the tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't there. Her mind was her own. _For now._

“Well, I already knew that Arthur can't do anything right. Why should it apply to this?” she joked weakly. It fell flat. She took a shaky breath. 

“So Merlin’s in more danger than we thought,” Gwen said, horrified. Her grip on Morgana’s hand was bordering on painful. Morgana welcomed it. Her soft skin was warm. 

“It seems like it,” Leon confirmed. “We need to rescue him as soon as possible.” 

“And how are we going to do that?” Gwaine asked dubiously. “You said that most of Arthur’s men are dead or captured. So what’s the plan?” Leon turned a knowing gaze on Morgana, who sighed. 

“Uther is not going to be happy,” she said. “But we’re running low on options. I’ll make the call.” 

“Until then, we should do some recon,” Leon said. He turned to Gwaine. “Are you up for it?” There was a challenge in his gaze. Gwaine narrowed his eyes. 

“Definitely, mate.” 

~~~ 

“What are they for?” Merlin asked. His own voice sounded distant to him. He wondered why he felt so light. Carefree. He really couldn't care less what Morgause was doing, but it felt like the right thing to ask. 

“They simply ensure that you… stay loyal to me. We can't become powerful if we’re not united.” He looked down at the bracelets. They were wide banned and gold with jewels set into the metal. They were connected to the rings of a similar style on his fingers by small, thin chains that clinked quietly when he moved. There was a matching choker wrapped around his throat. He thought that they were unnecessarily ostentatious. Then again, he thought the same thing about his outfit. The white shirt was soft, light cotton marked with gold embroidery. The flowy garment was tucked into a pair of brown trousers. He still wore no shoes. Distantly, he wondered why. 

He could feel the magic emanating from the jewelry. It was powerful. He wondered why this didn't concern him. He wondered why he thought it _should_. He trusted Morgause; she wouldn't sabotage him. 

“Those look stunning on him, dear,” Merlin heard from behind him. He looked to where Cenred stood in the doorway. He was eyeing Merlin like a predator would prey. Merlin thought that the man was not powerful enough to be left in his current position of authority; when he had expressed these sentiments to Morgause, she had assured him that Cenred was essential. Well, for now. 

“They serve their purpose,” Merlin replied blandly. Cenred frowned at him. 

“Yes, they do,” Morgause interjected, changing the subject. Merlin was glad; he didn't want to talk to Cenred. He didn't like the man. “Now, it’s time to test them out.” 

Merlin padded silently across the marble floor as Morgause led him from the room. It wasn't the one he had woken up in; it was more of a spare room than a cell. As it turns out, the place where they kept prisoners was a nice villa near the coastline. The cells were underground, well out of the way of the main house. Merlin thought that the large windows and open floor plan were nice. They reminded him of his childhood home. 

“And how, exactly, will we be doing that?” Cenred asked, still leering. Merlin felt no fear; he could crush Cenred with a thought. He only refrained out of respect for Morgause’s authority. 

“You’ll see.” 

The car ride was nice, scenic. Merlin spent most of the time staring out the window. It was sunny here. The air smelled like salt and he could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks in the distance even over the wind. 

When they reached the ocean, Merlin stood on the edge of the cliff and stared out at the waves. It was a warm day. He wondered if he could go swimming here some time. Morgause walked to stand behind him. He turned to look at her. 

“What would you like me to do?” he asked. Once again, it felt like a useless question. A formality, even. If she wanted something, she would tell him. She smiled widely. 

“I want a storm,” she said. He turned away and lifted his hands. The small chains rattled with the movement and his eyes glowed gold. He stared up at the sky, rooting himself to his surroundings. They, for once, didn't jump to obey him. The forces prodded at the magic around him that was not his own. He directed them away, into channeling his will. 

Dark clouds formed overhead. The seas darkened, churned uneasily. The wind blew, rustling his hair. He took a deep breath and the storm responded in kind. The perpetual smell of ozone grew stronger. His eyes snapped open and lightning struck, thunder like the crack of a whip following soon behind. He turned to look at Morgause. She grinned at him, a feral edge to her demeanor. Her hair whipped wildly in every direction, but she didn't try to tame it. Behind her, Cenred stared at the scene before them with a pale countenance. 

“That’s enough,” she eventually told him. Color sat high in her cheeks and her pupils were dilated. He did as he was told, silently thanking the elements for their cooperation. The need that had been eating at his chest eased. “You did well, Merlin.” 

~~~ 

“Holy shit.” Gwaine stared at the scene before them. His jaw was basically on the floor at this point. Leon also looked shocked, though he was better at hiding it. They watched from the distant cliff face as Morgause directed the two men back into the convertible. 

“She’s already enthralled him,” Leon whispered. He sounded devastated. Gwaine glanced sideways at him. 

“I don't know how well you know Merlin, mate, but no woman would be able to ‘enthrall’ him,” he said. Leon shook his head. 

“It’s not an… attraction thing,” he explained. Gwaine blinked, gesturing for him to elaborate further. “It’s that-” a sigh. “Morgause has honed the power of magical mind manipulation for years. From the look of it, she has him thoroughly brainwashed by now.” 

“ _Brainwashed?”_ Gwaine said incredulously. Leon pursed his lips and stood. 

“Yes, that’s essentially what it is. This isn't the first time she’s done this.” 

“Oh,” Gwaine said, remembering the way Morgana had reacted to learning that Morgause is alive. She had looked scared. Nothing ever scared Morgana, yet she had been afraid. He didn't need it spelled out for him. “Well then we need to get him out of there and reverse it somehow.” 

“We need to handle the situation carefully,” Leon said. “Merlin probably believes that he should be loyal to them. He’s powerful, and making ourselves a target is not a good idea.” 

“Then what should we do?” Gwaine muttered. Leon shook his head. 

“I’m not sure.” 

~~~ 

“You really should stay here and rest,” Gwen fretted, her hands fluttering uselessly around Morgana. Her girlfriend just shook her head, wincing as she shrugged into her leather jacket. Overall, she wasn't seriously injured. It was a miracle, honestly. That’s why Gwen couldn't understand her need to throw herself into _more_ danger. 

“I’ll be fine,” she grunted, reaching for her boots. Gwen snatched them away and glared with as much heat as she could muster. 

“Morgana,” she said sternly. “There’s nothing that you can do out there that Uther’s men can't.” 

“I need to be there,” Morgana insisted, standing to get in Gwen’s face. Even without her boots, she had a height advantage that she did not hesitate to press. Gwen did not back away. 

“Why? What is so important that you have to risk yourself?” Morgana reached to grab the boots. Gwen stepped out of range and scowled. “Come on. Tell me. Even you aren't usually this reckless.” 

“I don't owe you an explanation,” Morgana hissed. 

“Well I’m the one who’s gonna have to patch your stupid arse up when you rush into battle compromised,” Gwen said, on the verge of shouting. “So yeah, I think that you _do_ owe me an explanation!” 

“Just give me the _fucking_ boots, Gwen,” Morgana said darkly. Gwen clenched her shaking fist and slowly shook her head. 

“No. No, not until you stop being so stubborn and _self-destructive_!” 

“I’m not trying to be self-destructive!” 

“Oh, so you're just dying to see Morgause again to, what, catch up? Talk about old times?” Gwen demanded with savage fervor. Before she could blink Morgana was right in front of her, hand half-raised in an aborted motion, chest heaving with rage. Her hands shook and she looked absolutely enraged. For a split second, Gwen felt real fear. It was fleeting, but Morgana must have seen something. 

She blinked and stepped back. She looked gutted and Gwen wished she had never opened her mouth. She blinked unshed tears out of her eyes. 

“Jesus, ‘Gana, I’m so sorry,” Gwen whispered. Morgana swallowed heavily. Her eyes were red-rimmed. “I-I should have never said that.” 

“Are you only saying that because you're afraid?” The words were a punch to the gut. Gwen gaped. 

“ _No_ ,” she managed. “Never.” 

“Are you sure?” She took a step forward, trying to force Gwen to step back. Trying to intimidate her. She leaned down, her face void of emotion on the surface. “Really?” 

The boots hit the wooden floor with a thud. Gwen reached up and cradled Morgana’s cheek, gently brushing her thumb across her cheekbone. She entwined their fingers with her free hand and squeezed. Morgana held her gaze for a long moment before she let her eyes fall closed, relaxing into the touch. 

“Yes.” She leaned her head on Morgana’s shoulder. “And I really am sorry.” 

“I know,” Morgana whispered, letting out a shaky breath. “I am too. I never should have given you reason to be afraid.” 

“How about we compromise?” Gwen suggested. She pulled back to look at Morgana. 

“Compromise?” she repeated slowly. “How?” Gwen beamed. 

“We let the others do the heavy lifting.” She lifted a hand when Morgana looked like she was about to protest. “And I go with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have to CHOOSE between a Folklore and Mythology class or a Gothic Lit class,,,,, the world is cruel. F in the chat


	12. The Offer

Merlin stared vacantly out the window of his assigned room. The sheer, white curtains billowed in the breeze. He wanted to climb up onto the ledge and perch there. He thought it might be fun. And the window was certainly large enough… 

“Merlin.” He pursed his lips. He hated interacting with Cenred. The man was a nuisance. 

“Yes, Cenred?” he said, voiding his face of emotion before turning to face him. Cenred stood close, much too close for Merlin’s comfort. 

“I just wanted to check on you.” His voice was practically dripping with insincere sympathy. “You seem lonely.” Merlin turned back to face the window. Cenred was trying to manipulate him. He wasn't particularly good at it. 

“I’m not,” he replied. It was true. Honestly, he wasn't feeling much of anything. Was this how he used to feel before… before what? Cenred frowned at him for a moment before a sly smile slid onto his face. 

“Are you sure? Because if you are…” Merlin could feel his breath on the shell of his ear. “We could remedy that.” Cenred’s hand clamped on the back of his neck. Merlin’s eyes narrowed. 

“If you don't take your hands off of me right this second,” he warned slowly, making sure to enunciate his words. “I will make you regret it.” The hand on his neck tightened and pulled, forcing him to stumble back a step. 

“And what are  _ you _ going to do?” It was a challenge. A power play. His mistake. 

He grabbed Cenred’s wrist in a crushing grip, using magic to fuel his physical strength. Cenred yelped out an aborted shout, trying to get away. Merlin tightened his grip and kicked his knee, sending him tumbling to the floor. Cenred looked up at him through a curtain of dark hair with panicked eyes, baring his teeth. 

“Morgause is the only reason I don't kill you here and now.” He noted distantly that his voice sounded different. Louder, somehow, like it took up more space than usual. His veins glowed the same color as his eyes beneath his pale skin. Interesting. 

He shoved Cenred, sending him skidding across the floor in an ungraceful slide. He laid still, releasing quiet groans periodically. Merlin wanted to finish what he started. He wanted to assert his dominance, to make sure that Cenred knew which of them was the more powerful one. He wanted the other man to beg. 

Unfortunately, people don't always get what they want. Merlin turned back to the window, once again contemplating whether he should climb up onto the ledge. He decided that, since he showed restraint and mercy toward Cenred, he would indulge himself with this. 

That was where Morgause found him a few hours later. The sun was beginning to set, tinting the world hues of orange and pink. The room was mostly plain white. Merlin thought that the added color was an improvement. The ocean roared in the distance. 

“Merlin,” she called. He turned to face her. 

“Yes, Morgause?” She smiled and stood beside where he sat. They watched the view for a moment. 

“What did you do to Cenred?” she eventually asked. Merlin pursed his lips. 

“I fractured his wrist and possibly cracked his knee,” he told her honestly. She nodded thoughtfully. 

“And why did you do that?” 

“He overstepped,” he answered with a shrug. “I put him in his place.” She looked like she was suppressing a pleased smile. Merlin felt a rush of pride. It was almost as good as when Cenred cowered. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

“I was wondering,” she began softly. “If you would like to visit the prisoners.” He blinked. The prisoners. The… prisoners? Oh. Arthur. Lance. Percy. Those prisoners. 

“Yes. I think I would.” He wondered why the idea of seeing them filled his chest with warmth. He glanced at her. “Is there something you would like me to speak with them about?” More useless questions. This useless question seemed to please her. That was good.

“I don't want to be at odds with them,” she confided. There was a wicked glint in her eye. “I think you could sway them.” 

“If you want me to, I can try.” 

The dungeons were under the villa. They were hidden by a guarded, reinforced door. It was unassuming, easy to miss if you didn't know what to look for. Merlin was sure there was a reason for that. There were no windows in any of the rooms. Merlin found himself upset about the lack of vitamin D the prisoners were receiving. It was a curious thing. He should speak to Morgause about it. 

“We’re going to speak with Lancelot first,” she told him, gesturing for the hall guard to unlock the door for her. 

It swung open with a low groan. It was heavy and metal, as was most of the room. The only light source in the room was from a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Merlin looked up when it flickered.

_ Flickering street lights. Cold air burning his lungs. His feet pounding the pavement, the sound of footsteps behind him. Gaining on him. A man. Blond hair, blue eyes. Safety. Arth- _

His eyes flashed gold and it stopped, glowing more brightly than before. There was a quiet gasp. He glanced down at the person sitting on the small cot. His hands were chained to the wall, but there was some range of movement. He thought that there should be more. 

Lance was staring at him, open-mouthed. Seeing him filled Merlin's chest with that strange, warm sensation. He smiled. 

“Hello, Lance,” he greeted, waving. 

“Merlin,” Lancelot rasped, sounding shell shocked. Merlin frowned. He looked thinner than he remembered. “What-” 

“Have you been eating?” Merlin decided to enquire. It felt right, even more so than asking Morgause if she needed things. He stepped forward and knelt before lance, tilting his head. “You look thin.” 

“I-I’ve been eating what I’m given,” he said carefully. Merlin frowned more and turned to look at Morgause over his shoulder. She smiled.

“I’ll have a meal sent down.” Lance grabbed Merlin's hands suddenly, clasping them in his own. Merlin faced him again, surprised at the desperate look on his face. 

“What have they done to you?” Merlin blinked. Odd question. No one’s done anything to him, he didn't think. 

“Um… I’m not sure what you mean,” he finally settled on. Lance’s hands were cold. “We should walk in the courtyard.” It was warm up there. Merlin hated the cold. He felt Morgause’s warm hand on his shoulder. There were… a lot of people touching him. He thought it would be worth it if they could go to the courtyard. 

“Of course,” she said kindly. He couldn't see her, but Lance looked horrified. He said nothing, though. 

The courtyard was as beautiful as always. It would be dark soon. It smelled like the sea. 

“Merlin, could we talk… alone?” Lance asked suddenly. Merlin grinned. 

“Yeah, sure,” he said and veered off from where Morgause stood. She watched them go. 

“Merlin, seriously, what is going on?” he demanded once they were out of earshot. 

“With what, exactly?” Merlin asked. He was a little lost. There were a lot of things going on, all the time. He wondered if Lance knew that, living down in the dungeons and all. 

“This… whatever you're doing,” Lance hissed, even more worked up than before. “Conspiring with the enemy. The people who kidnapped us.” 

“Still lost,” he said bluntly. “They're not our enemy. I want to be here. Why wouldn't I?” He sounded certain, but the little voice at the back of his mind was back. Why…  _ was _ he here? Weren't Morgause and Cenred trying to- 

His mind went blank, filled with unnatural static. There was a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, and his head felt stuffed with cotton. Cotton. Like his shirt. The shirt that he thought must be expensive because, really, gold embroidery? He looked back up at Lance. 

“I’m sorry, I think I've lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?” 

~~~ 

Visitors were never good. Lancelot was sure of that. But watching Merlin step into his cell was the last thing he had been expecting. His heart stopped for a moment. He thought he was saved. But Merlin didn't do… anything. 

He looked wrong. He wore a loose, open-collared shirt. Merlin never wore white. It was rolled up to expose his forearms. His hair was shorter than it had been last time Lance had seen him and he had a distant look on his face. 

The clothes were not, however, what had caught his attention. What really drew his eye was the jewelry. They were all gold and stood out starkly. The bracelets were connected to rings, one of which he wore on each finger. A choker, which looked disturbingly like a collar, complemented the bracelets. They were… a lot. They also told Lance that this was  _ not _ Merlin. It couldn't be. 

But then he smiled. It was a look no one else could replicate. It hurt, to see that look. It wasn't real. 

“Hello, Lance,” he greeted with a small wave of his hand. 

“Merlin.” It wasn't him. It had to be him. He felt slightly numb. What the hell was happening? “What-” He couldn't finish that thought. 

“Have you been eating?” Merlin asked in that sweet, caring voice. He was a mother hen, all the time. He stepped forward and Lance wanted to simultaneously get as far as he could from the imposter and pull Merlin into his arms. He knelt and looked imploringly up at him. “You look thin.” 

“I-I’ve been eating what I’m given,” he said carefully, testing the waters. Merlin didn't become angry, accusatory. In fact, his brow furrowed with concern. He turned to look at Morgause unhappily over his shoulder. 

Lance followed his gaze to the blond woman. She smiled at Merlin in a sickly sweet manner that made Lance shudder. 

“I’ll have a meal sent down,” she promised. He smiled back at her. Lance felt sick. 

He impulsively reached out and gripped Merlin's hands. He didn't want him looking at Morgause, especially not like that. The younger man looked at him and blinked, a surprised look on his face. 

“What have they done to you?” he asked desperately. They  _ did _ something to him. It was Merlin, Lance had no doubt, but… 

“Um… I’m not sure what you mean,” Merlin eventually said with a small, confused smile. He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at their clasped hands. “We should walk in the courtyard,” he suggested suddenly. Lance tensed as Morgause approached. She looked him in the eye as she settled a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. She grinned smugly at him. 

“Of course,” she said in that same tone of voice. Lance could do nothing but stare at her. There was something just so wrong with the whole situation. He couldn't find any words.

The courtyard was… magnificent. Despite the low light, it was still brighter than he was used to. Merlin looked happy to be outside. Lance could understand why. He could also feel Morgause’s eyes boring into him. 

“Merlin, could we talk… alone?” Merlin grinned at him, his cheeks dimpling. 

“Yeah, sure,” he said without even asking Morgause. He led them away from her. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned his back on her. 

“Merlin, seriously, what is going on?” he hissed, paranoia eating at him. Was this a trick? He had been alone in that cell for so long and Merlin was acting like everything was  _ normal _ .

“With what, exactly?” Merlin said slowly, confusion clear on his face. Oh god. What was wrong with him? 

“This… whatever you're doing,” he said desperately. Why was he acting like this? “Conspiring with the enemy. The people who kidnapped us.”  _ Who kidnapped you.  _

“Still lost.” He didn't remember anything? It had to be some kind of spell. They erased his memory. Merlin’s easy laughter grated. “They're not our enemy. I want to be here. Why wouldn't I?”

He was smiling, but his eyes went out of focus. His face slowly followed suit, going mostly slack. Lance stumbled back a step as the gold jewelry  _ glowed _ . The light cast shadows on Merlin’s blank face in the near darkness of twilight. 

And then he blinked and smiled as though nothing had happened. Lancelot was sure he was going to be sick. It  _ was  _ a spell. They were brainwashing him.

“I’m sorry, I think I've lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?” Lance swallowed. Heels clicked on the pavement and he closed his eyes. Of course. 

“So, Merlin? Have you convinced him?” Merlin glanced at her. 

“Oh.” he looked back at Lance. “Would you like to join us?” he asked lightly. Like this was trivial. Maybe it was to him. 

Before he could answer, there was a shout from behind him. 

_ “Morgause!” _ Cenred. Lance clenched his fist and they all turned to face him. He was shocked to see that Cenred looked terrible. His arm was in a cast and he was limping. He snuck a glance at Merlin, worried about the younger man's reaction. 

Merlin was staring Cenred down. No fear, no anxiety, not even anger, only cold indifference. It was chilling. 

“Control your fucking pet,” he spat when he was within speaking range. There was no reaction from either of his companions. 

“He’s perfectly in control,” Morgause said dismissively. Cenred looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. 

“Look at what he did to me!” he shrieked. Merlin looked him up and down. 

“I warned you what would happen if you touched me.” He shrugged. Lance winced. Merlin hated being touched. He gestured to the arm that was in a cast. “You’ll lose it entirely next time.”  _ Jesus. _

“You're going to let him talk to me like that?” Cenred growled. Morgause looked between them. A sharp smile curled her lips. 

“If you want him to stop, stop him yourself,” she said. He paled, swallowing heavily. 

“Just keep him in check.” With that, he was gone. Merlin turned back to him like it never happened. 

“So, what do you say?” Lance looked at Merlin and slowly turned his gaze to Morgause. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure, Merlin,” he said, refusing to look at Morgause. “I’ll join you.”  _ Just you. _

~~~

“We’ve confirmed that Lancelot Du Lac is alive and on-site,” Geraint, one of Uther’s surveillance specialists, informed them. Gwen, who had been falling asleep in her chair, jumped. 

“How?” Leon asked. 

“They brought him into the courtyard. We’re not sure why. He was speaking with Emrys while he was there.” Leon frowned. What were they doing? There was no reason to allow Merlin to speak with Lancelot, especially not in an uncontrolled environment. 

“Why would they do that?” Morgana murmured, echoing Leon’s thoughts. 

“Maybe Merlin wanted to see him.” They all turned to look at Gwen. She bristled slightly at the looks she was getting. “What? You’ve seen how they treat him. He’s not exactly a prisoner. I’d bet that Morgause would do a lot of things to make him happy.” 

“That… actually makes a lot of sense,” Leon agreed. 

“I know,” Gwen muttered. “It’s almost like I think things through before I say them.” Morgana stood. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for us to take a nap,” she said, pulling Gwen to her feet as well.

They had set up a temporary base near the villa, but Gwen still had to travel to work most days. Gwaine, despite what Leon had expected, seemed to fall easily into the routine of the place. Honestly, it made Leon curious. 

Their newest recruit seemed to just take things all in stride. He knew how to use a gun, was good at hand to hand (even if he was sloppy), and wasn't at all cowed by the situation. It had been over a week since they lost Merlin. Though that put Gwaine on edge, he hadn't backed out. There was no way he was just a normal guy. When Leon had asked about it, he had just shrugged him off. 

“I guess you could say I’m a jack of all trades,” he had said with that roguish grin. The non-answer made Leon suspicious. He decided not to follow up on it until this whole situation was resolved. 

The plan to storm the villa was soon to be underway. Morgana was sent by Uther to run point, but she was happy to include their team in the planning process. Figuring out a way to subdue Merlin without hurting him or getting themselves killed was not a simple task. 

Leon sighed quietly as Morgana and Gwen continued to bicker over sleep. He was beginning to think that he, too, could use a nap. 

~~~ 

Arthur sat up with a start when there was a shout and a crash from down the hall. He and Mordred glanced at each other before they both moved closer to the door. It sounded like there was a fight happening. Arthur paled when he heard Percival’s voice. 

_ “No- No! Merlin!”  _ Arthur staggered back. They had Merlin. They never took Arthur for a trade. He had hoped that meant that Merlin got away.  _ “What did you do to him?”  _

“No,” he whispered. 

_ “Percy, please calm down-”  _ Merlin’s voice was a shock to Arthur’s system. He sounded… calm. Like he wasn't in pain. 

_ “No! You can't-”  _ he cut himself off with a choked noise. There was a sigh. 

_ “Percival, we can't talk if you can't control yourself.”  _ Merlin sounded different. He spoke softly, but his voice reverberated throughout the space. There was no response from Percival. A metal door slammed shut. 

“Is that Merlin?” Mordred hissed, confusion clouding his features. The lock on their door turned and both of them backed away from the door. It swung open, light from the hall flooding into the dim cell. 

Merlin stood in the doorway, backlit by the contrasting brightness. Arthur took in his whole appearance and wanted to scream. He recognized that jewelry, he knew what it did. Silently, he fought back the tears that wanted to fall at seeing Merlin like this. 

“Hi, Arthur,” he said with a smile. Merlin almost never wore white; he preferred darker hues. Arthur swallowed. 

“Hello, Merlin,” he whispered. He forced a smile for him. If what Morgana had told him about what happened to her applied here, Merlin probably wasn't fully aware of what was happening. He didn't understand why his friends were so afraid of him. “What brings you here, love?” 

Mordred was staring at him like he was insane. He was probably right, but if Merlin didn't see him as an enemy he wasn't about to change that. Merlin lit up at the endearment. 

“I-” he stopped. His eyes unfocused and his face went slack for a moment. He blinked. “Oh. I’m sorry, what was that?” Arthur winced. 

“I asked why you’re here, love?” Merlin did not smile this time and instead stepped forward. 

“I wanted to see you,” he said seriously. 

“I’m glad you're here,” Arthur told him. He really was. Even if he was brainwashed and they were in a dark cell, he was happy to see him. Even if it hurt. Merlin grinned. 

“Arthur,” he murmured and stepped closer. He held out a hand, the small chains on his hands clinking. “Why don't you join me?” Arthur’s eyes darted to where Morgause stood in the doorway. She smirked at him. 

“Join you?” he repeated. Merlin nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes. Think about it.” He had a manic look in his eye and Arthur’s chest tightened. “We could be together. We could  _ do _ this together.” 

“Do what?” He already had an idea of where this was going. 

“Be  _ powerful _ ,” he intoned. Arthur gritted his teeth. He could never say no to Merlin when he looked like that. He also wasn't getting anywhere sitting in a cell. He looked up at Merlin and slowly took his hand. 

“I love you, Merlin,” he said. He turned to look at Morgause, and didn't bother hiding the hate in his expression. “I’d do anything to be with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is longer than usual; do y'all prefer that? Does it make a difference? Just wondering, lol. As always, thanks for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos :).


	13. Consequences

“You are responsible for keeping them in check,” Morgause told Merlin as they walked through the villa. Once everything was prepared, she would need both Merlin and Arthur for her plan. Until then, she was willing to give Merlin some leeway. If he wanted his boyfriend around, she wouldn't deny him. 

“Of course, Morgause,” he agreed absently. She found that he was often distant while under her influence. It was the spell doing its job; it could tell that, if Merlin was too aware, he could overpower her control. She didn't mind. As long as he served his purpose, it didn't matter. 

They had met concerningly little pushback from Arthur’s father. She had been expecting a full assault of the facility, some sort of attempt to get him back. There had been nothing so far. She took that to mean that they still hadn't found her. Seeing as there wasn't much she could do about that, she resolved to remain vigilant until they made a move. 

“I don't want to hurt them.” She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. “Or you,” she added as they turned a corner. “Don't make me.” The threat would have once made the younger man nervous. Now he simply nodded dully. It was good enough for her. 

“I won't.” 

~~~ 

“Hello, Arthur,” Arthur heard Merlin greet from behind him. He turned from where he had been examining the cuff on his leg. 

One thing that Arthur had noticed about this Merlin was that he was rarely ever present. He would stare off into the distance for hours. Engaging him was difficult. It made him worry. Then again, this whole situation made him worry. While it was better than being in that cell, seeing Merlin a mostly empty shell of himself was difficult. 

“Hello, love,” Arthur returned, slowly lowering his foot back to the floor. Merlin’s eyes followed the action. He squinted slightly. 

“What are you doing?” Arthur swallowed. 

“I’m curious,” he said. Merlin tilted his head. “About your magic.” 

“I could demonstrate anything for you,” he murmured, holding out his hand. Arthur swallowed back bile at the sight of the bracelets and took Merlin's hand. 

The cuff that had been put on him before he was allowed to leave the cell was magic. There was, as Merlin had patiently explained to both he and Lance, a magical barrier around the villa. It did not physically stop anyone from leaving, but it did sense the cuffs. If they tried to leave they would be incapacitated immediately and Merlin would be alerted. 

_“It’s for your own protection, dear,” Merlin said. His eyes glowed gold and the cuff fused around his leg._

_“And what happens if you do catch me trying to leave?” Arthur asked cautiously. Merlin froze, not moving from his kneeling position. He slowly lifted his head._

_“I-I’d have to answer to Morgause,” he whispered. He looked… conflicted. Like the thought of doing that distressed him greatly. It was the most genuine emotion Arthur had seen from him for the entire time they’d been here. He looked up and met Arthur’s eyes. Arthur’s breath caught._ That _was Merlin. Really him. Just for a moment. “Please don't make me do that.”_

_Then he was gone, just like that. His face cleared and he stood. “Besides, that won't be a problem. You promised to stay with me, remember?”_

_“Yes, love,” Arthur said. “I remember.”_

“These are the training grounds,” Merlin said, gesturing to the field around them. It looked mostly empty, save for some boulders and a few bales of hay. 

“They’re, uh, nice,” Arthur responded after a moment. He cast Merlin a sideways glance. “So what are you going to show me?” Merlin grinned. There was a feral edge to the smile that made him take half a step back.

“Watch.” He did. Merlin turned to face one of the boulders and lifted his hand. 

Arthur watched as his eyes began to glow gold. His eyes darted down to his arm, where his veins began to turn a similar color. 

A loud crack forced his attention to the field. The boulder was fracturing, gold light slithering through the cracks. It began to crumble, the fractures weakening it. Merlin clenched his fist. The rock exploded, sending debris flying in every direction. Arthur’s hands flew up to protect his head. 

Nothing happened. He slowly looked up. A shimmering shield stood between them and the wayward chunks of rock. They pelted the shield, bouncing off easily. Merlin stared at the destruction he had wrought, a mad grin on his face. Arthur swallowed. 

“Wow, that was, uh,” he didn't have words. 

“I know,” Merlin breathed. His eyes slowly faded back to blue as he turned to Arthur. He took his hand and pulled him closer. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Arthur let him, but couldn't force himself to return in kind. 

“Let’s go back,” Arthur suggested weakly. “I’m famished.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said. He smiled. “Sure, we can get you some food.” 

They began the walk back to the villa. Arthur’s mind raced. That was… extraordinary. It was also terrifying. 

“You aren't eating?” Arthur demanded when Merlin brought one plate. Merlin blinked. 

“No?” he said slowly. “Why would I?” 

“Merlin, you eat more than anyone I've ever met,” Arthur deadpanned. 

“Huh,” Merlin said with a shrug. “I guess I’m just not hungry.” Arthur studied him. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Merlin opened his mouth and then stopped. His brow furrowed.

“I, um,” he shrugged. “I’m not sure.” Arthur gaped. 

_“Mer_ lin!” he squawked. “You can’t just _not_ eat!” 

“Well, apparently I can,” he muttered mulishly. “Magic sustains me, Arthur, I don't need food.” Arthur knew that wasn't true. Food was fule, and fule sustained magic. Merlin was made of magic. 

“You-” Arthur stopped. He had a fleeting thought. It was terrible, and he hated himself for it, but… if Merlin was weak, he would be easier to overpower. He apparently didn't think he needed food. Either that was true, and Merlin not eating would have no effect on him. Or it _wasn't_ true, and not eating compromised him in ways he didn't even realize. If it was the former, no harm no foul. If it was the latter, they may stand a chance against him. 

“What?” Merlin said, sounding cranky. Arthur looked away. Was he willing to compromise Merlin’s health on the off chance that it could help them defeat him? 

“Nothing.” He forced a smile. “Nothing at all.” 

~~~ 

Lancelot looked down at the clothes left on the bed in the room that they had assigned to him. They were similar to Merlin’s; mostly white. They were nothing like he would choose to wear. He was reluctant to put them on. It felt like… giving in. 

He told himself to get over it and put the damn clothes on. They didn't mean anything. He made the smart choice and was working on escaping. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. There was a knock on his door. He turned and frowned. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance demanded when he opened the door. Cenred bristled. 

“Keep your voice down,” he snapped. He looked down each end of the hallway and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Lance scowled at him. 

“Tell me what you're doing here _now_ ,” he hissed. “Or would you rather Merlin sort this out?” 

“No,” Cenred growled, panic edging his expression. He took a deep breath and put on his poker face. “I’m here to help you.” Lancelot laughed incredulously. 

“You want to _help_ me?” That was rich. 

“No, I don't _want_ to fucking help you, but it’s my only chance to get out of this alive,” he snarled. Lance frowned. 

“What are you talking about?” Cenred began to pace around the room. 

“Morgause… she doesn't need me anymore,” he said reluctantly. “I didn't realize it until she let that _little bitch_ break my arm.” 

Lance slammed him into the wall behind, arm at his throat. Cenred scrambled to keep his footing. Lance leaned in, shaking his head. 

“Insult him again and I’ll do worse,” he threatened. Cenred swallowed nervously. 

“Fine,” he ground out. “It doesn't matter. She let him do this to me. I realized that we’re not partners. She’s using me, and she’ll get rid of me once she doesn't need me anymore.” 

“So this is an act of self-preservation,” Lance said, backing away. Cenred brushed himself off and nodded. 

“I don't like you, and I wouldn't offer my help if I could avoid it, but we can go back to being enemies when Morgause is gone.” He held out the hand that wasn't in a cast. “Do we have a deal?” Lance hesitated. 

“Why come to me? Why not Arthur?” Cenred rolled his eyes. 

“I get the feeling that Arthur would have killed me on sight if I came to him. Besides, Merlin is almost constantly with him. It would be impossible to get him alone.” 

“How do I know I can trust you?” Cenred grinned nastily. 

“You don't,” he said. “But you don't have many other options.” Lance looked at him for a moment, studying his face. He took his hand. 

~~~ 

Mordred looked up when his cell door opened. He scowled. 

“Get out, Cenred,” he said immediately. Cenred shut the door behind him and held a finger to his lips. He held up a key. _The_ key. Mordred’s eyes widened. 

“We’re leaving,” Cenred whispered. Mordred took in his broken arm, the way he limped, the dark circles under his eyes. He looked nervous. Something happened. “You can still do magic, right?” 

“Y-yes,” Mordred managed, too shocked to really think about lying. Cenred snatched his arm into his grasp and made quick work of the locks. When the second one clicked he gasped, doubling over. His magic flooded his body, tingling painfully. It felt like when blood rushes back to a limb after it falls asleep. He let out a shaky laugh. 

“Let’s go,” Cenred muttered, turning his back. Mordred seriously considered taking him out then and there. He was the reason that Mordred had been kept here for months. But without him, he didn't stand much of a chance of making it out. He followed. 

“So… change of heart?” He asked as they snuck down the hallway. It was night time, Mordred noted. Cenred scoffed. 

“No,” he said shortly. “Self-preservation.” 

“Good talk.” He led them down the large, empty hallways. They ended up outside of a bedroom door. Cenred knocked once. The door swung open. 

The room was nice but plain. Two men stood inside, quietly speaking to one another. The giant of a man was dirty, clearly one of the prisoners. The other was dressed in the standard style of clothes that were offered to those working for Morgause. He watched them warily. 

“That’s him?” the tall one asked. His voice was familiar. Cenred nodded. 

“Hello, Mordred, is it?” The other said. Mordred nodded cautiously. “I’m Lance. Do you think that you could deactivate this device?” He put his foot up on the bed, pulling up his pant leg to reveal a metal cuff around his ankle. 

“It’s magic?” he asked, stepping forward to examine it. He could feel the power radiating off of it. He pushed against the spell, studying its design. It was a loosely woven spell, mostly held together by the caster’s intent. “Interesting.” It hit him. “Merlin did this?” 

“Yes,” Lance said. “Can you undo it?” 

“It’s not terribly complicated,” he murmured. “But… it’s directly attached to the caster’s intent. It would be difficult to remove it without Merlin finding out.” 

“Do it.” They all turned to look at Cenred. “We can get out before they catch us if we’re quick.” 

“Are you sure?” The giant asked softly. Cenred’s face was set with grim determination. 

“Yes.” 

~~~ 

Arthur woke when Merlin jostled the bed, sitting up with a gasp. Merlin’s eyes were glowing and he stared off for a few long seconds. Arthur was tense. 

“Merlin?” he whispered. Merlin’s head snapped to the side to look at him. His face was contorted with rage and his chest heaved. 

“No,” he hissed, throwing the covers off. “What have you done?” 

“Merlin? Merlin, wait-” he jumped out of bed, stumbling after Merlin. 

“How could he?” he hissed. “I trusted him.” 

“Who? What is happening?” 

“He’s gone!” Merlin shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. “Lancelot. He-he’s gone. I don't know how, but-” 

_“Merlin!”_ Heels clicked loudly on the stone floor. Merlin froze. His face went blank. 

Merlin turned to face Morgause and took a knee, bowing his head. Arthur glanced between the two of them nervously. _I’d have to answer to Morgause._ He clenched his jaw. 

She stood over him, glaring down at his lowered head. She hissed out a sigh. 

“What the hell happened, Merlin?” she demanded. He hesitated. 

“Lancelot… he escaped. I don't know how, but he’s gone. I can't track him.” 

She lashed out and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up. A small noise escaped his throat. Arthur tried to step forward and ran directly into an invisible wall. His eyes widened. 

“So you failed,” she asserted. Merlin tried to nod. 

“Yes, Morgause.” She hummed. Her eyes lit up with gold and Merlin screamed. 

“Merlin! Stop, stop, what are you doing?” Arthur screamed, banging on the barrier. She ignored him. Merlin’s jewelry lit up and gold veins slithered across his skin. It wasn't unlike when he used a significant amount of power on the training field. 

Merlin’s face was screwed up in pain, his eyes shut against it. Screams tore their way out of his throat, through clenched teeth. Morgause watched coldly for several seconds. It ended abruptly when she released him. He collapsed bonelessly to the floor and didn't move. 

“What did you do to him?” Arthur whispered shakily, rage making his voice unsteady. She looked up and smiled sharply. 

“I warned him of the consequences,” she said and waved a hand. “Take care of him. I don't want to see him for the rest of the night.” With that, she was gone, as was the barrier. Arthur rushed to Merlin’s side, turning him over. 

He was unconscious, his breathing shallow. He twitched slightly every few seconds. He was pale. Arthur ran a hand over his face. 

“Shit,” he whispered. “Fuck.” 

He pulled Merlin into his arms and stood, lifting him bridal style. They trekked back to the room like that. When they arrived he laid Merlin on the bed. He still hadn't woken. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself.


	14. Extraction

The war room was at maximum occupancy. Normally the space felt eerily empty, like the people who were supposed to fill it were gone. Now, though, Morgana felt like she could barely breathe. 

“I’m telling you, we have to move in  _ now _ ,” Cenred insisted. Morgana thought he was being awfully bold for someone who was technically a prisoner. 

“Yes, but you haven't told us why,” Leon snapped back. “I’m not going to rush in and get people killed because you want us to save your sorry ass.” 

“The villa will be practically defenseless,” Cenred ground out. 

“How do you  _ know _ that?” Leon pushed. 

“Because we escaped on Merlin’s watch,” Cenred finally said. “Morgause won't let that stand.” There was a sudden, deafening silence in the room. Lance stood slowly. 

“What do you mean by that?” he growled. Cenred hesitated. “ _ What _ do you mean by that?” 

“By now she’s punished him,” he reluctantly admitted. “He won't be in any condition to fight us or hold the wards after that.” Lance was practically shaking. 

“You knew,” he accused quietly. Cenred looked away. “You knew he would get hurt, and you didn't say anything.” 

“It wasn't relevant.” Lance practically shot out of his seat. Leon intercepted him, struggling to hold him still while he fought to get to Cenred. 

“I’ll kill you,” he snarled. “You fucking bastard, you  _ knew _ .” Cenred stood up, cold anger brewing on his face. 

“I did,” he said indifferently. “She could have killed him for all I care. I think you're forgetting that I don't  _ care _ about him.” He laughed harshly. “He broke my arm, but what she did to him?” He shook his head. “Let’s just say that I like my payback with interest.” 

Leon abruptly released Lance. He did not hesitate, launching himself at Cenred as soon as Leon was no longer an obstacle. He punched Cenred directly in the nose and followed him to the ground, his hands around his throat in an instant. No one moved to stop him. 

“Lancelot?” Gwen asked from the doorway, watching the scene with wide eyes. Lance shoved himself away from Cenred, who remained unconscious on the floor. 

“Send him to lockup,” he managed as he stalked out of the room. Morgana was sorely tempted to finish the job, but there was a reason lance didn't kill him outright. 

“He’s right,” Morgana said once Cenred was removed from the room. “He’s a bastard, but he’s right. We need to move now.” 

“Call all of the backup Uther provided,” Leon said to Geraint. “Full tactical.” 

“Yes, sir,” Geraint said, turning to make the call. 

“Gwen,” Morgana called softly. Gwen, who was still slightly pale, turned to face Morgana. “Call Gwaine. He’ll want to be here.” 

~~~ 

Merlin still hadn't woken. His breathing was slightly labored. Arthur had laid beside him all night, head resting close to his chest. He listened, worried that the rise and fall would cease entirely. 

Morning light shone through the sheer curtains. Merlin was concerningly pale against the bedsheets. His skin looked almost translucent, the veins beneath them a normal blue. Arthur stared for a long time at the jewelry around his arms and throat. He contemplated. Would Morgause immediately know if they were removed? Would removing them help Merlin heal? Could it possibly make him worse? 

He reached out and gingerly lifted Merlin’s limp arm, inspecting the bracelet. He turned the limb over, tracing his finger over the shiny metal. There was no clasp, no seam. They were not locked with anything. They didn't seem to open at all. He moved on to the necklace. 

It was the same. No clasp, no lock, no seam. It was like the metal was fitted to his body. Maybe it was. He thought on his ankle shackle. If Merlin could do it, surely Morgause could too. 

The rings were no better. The chains they were connected to were too short to slide them off. They would have to be broken. He interlaced their fingers with a quiet sigh. 

“Come on, Merlin,” he muttered. “Don't be an idiot. I can't do this without you.” Merlin’s fingers tightened on his briefly. Arthur’s gaze snapped up to Merlin’s face. No change. 

Gunfire sounded in the distance and Arthur jumped, whipping his head around. So the cavalry had arrived. He looked back at Merlin. He was reluctant to move him. Then again, not moving him was not an option. 

“Up we go, love,” he grunted, sliding his arms beneath his back and legs. He lifted him easily- too easily- and looked around. The hallway was too open, there was no place to hide. No cover. He looked at the window. They were on the second floor and, without Merlin being able to move himself, climbing wasn't an option. 

“Damnit.” He pushed the door open slowly with his foot. A quick glance showed no trace of anybody. The gunfire continued but didn't seem to be getting closer. 

He kept as low as he dared, trying to move quickly. Despite not weighing much, Merlin was lanky. Carrying him was cumbersome and did not afford him the luxury of speed. 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered. Arthur looked around for a place to duck into. He gritted his teeth and set Merlin down against the wall. 

“Can you hear me, love?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded weakly. 

“I can-” he gasped. “I can hear her. She needs help.” 

“No,” Arthur hissed. “No, you can't do anything for her.” 

“I can,” Merlin said resolutely. “I can't ignore a direct order, and-” he stopped. His face went blank. Arthur hated that. 

“Merls?” he whispered. Merlin’s eyes flushed with gold and he stood abruptly. He stumbled to the courtyard, his movements jerky. “Merlin, stop!” 

Merlin didn't heed his call and walked right out into the open. Morgause knelt on the stone floor and Morgana stood in front of her, her dagger raised to deal a killing blow. Merlin lifted a hand and sent her tumbling across the stone. 

He stepped forward, a wicked grin on his face. His eyes were still trained on Morgana, who lay motionless. His veins began to glow and Arthur inhaled sharply.  _ Shit  _

He threw himself at Merlin, taking them both to the ground with his momentum. Merlin landed under him, blinking dazedly. He opened his mouth, but no words escaped. He wheezed quietly. 

“I’m sorry, my love,” Arthur apologized and struck him in the jaw. His head slammed into the stone beneath him with a crack. His eyes slipped closed and remained that way. 

~~~ 

Getting into the villa was easy enough. Cenred was right; Morgause had been relying on Merlin to power the wards. Lashing out at him in her fit of rage had caused them to fail. They also had the advantage of numbers. Getting to the courtyard was child’s play. 

“Morgause,” Morgana snarled. The blond woman turned, a nasty smile on her lips. 

“Morgana,” she called back. She lifted her hand and Morgana rolled out of the path of the spell. The tree that had been behind her exploded. “What, no magic?” she taunted. 

“No.” She edged closer. Morgause let her, still grinning. 

“I've missed you,” she said. Morgana huffed. “I mean it. Merlin’s boring compared to you.” 

“Don't talk about him,” she snapped. Morgause laughed. 

“Would you rather talk about your magic?” Morgana swung at her. She dodged neatly. “No? Why? Something wrong?” 

“Shut up.” She snatched the knife out of her boot and threw it. Morgause wasn't quick enough to avoid it and hissed when it cut through her outer arm. 

“You were so much sweeter when  _ I _ did the thinking for you,” Morgause snapped and threw another spell at her. Morgana knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Memories flooded back and she threw her arms up with a shout. 

She stared at the shield in front of her, stunned. She hadn't been able to cast since… 

The fire washed against the shield and dissipated. Morgana grinned. She threw a hand out and Morgause slammed into the post behind her. She crumbled to her knees with a groan. Morgana moved forward and raised her blade. 

“I suppose it's only fair that you give me back what you stole.” Morgause looked up slowly. Her eyes were gold. Morgana frowned. 

“What-” she went flying before she could finish her sentence. She hit the stone hard, rolling several feet. She gasped and didn't move for several seconds. She looked up to see Merlin, his hands raised, a manic grin on his face. 

Arthur tackled him from behind, taking them both to the ground. Morgana didn't wait to see what happened. She stumbled to her feet and turned to face Morgause. She stalked over to where she still knelt and yanked her head back by her hair. 

_ “Impetuse!” _ she hissed. Nothing happened and Morgana drove the blade into her heart. The blond gasped, the gold fading from her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words escaped. Morgana let her fall to the stone. 

“Good riddance,” she muttered. 

Morgana turned to find Arthur cradling an unconscious Merlin in his arms. He looked exhausted. He cast a weak smile in her direction. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said. She took a deep breath. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

~~~ 

Arthur paced in circles around the infirmary. He continued to sneak glances at Merlin, who lay unconscious on one of the beds. He still wore the jewelry and each of his hands were cuffed to the railings of his bed. They hadn't been able to remove them even with Mordred’s help. 

“Any change?” he heard Morgana ask from behind him. He turned to face her. 

“No. Has Mordred made any progress?” She shook her head. 

“He’s calling in someone he thinks might be able to help,” she said. “An elder from his home town. He taught Mordred what he knows about breaking enchantments.” 

There was a gasp from the other side of the room. Both Pendragon siblings were at Merlin’s side in an instant. His eyes flew open and he stared blankly at the ceiling. 

“Merlin?” Arthur murmured. Merlin slowly turned his head in Arthur’s direction. His eyes were still gold and he grinned. A laugh erupted from his chest, wracking his entire body. Morgana flinched back, her eyes wide. 

_ “Impetuse,” _ he hissed. “You're a fool, Pendragon.” 

“Am I?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. 

“Bringing me here was a mistake.” Morgana frowned. 

“Why?” He laughed again. 

“Because when I get out of these-” he yanked on the handcuffs. The sound was jarring in the relative quiet of the infirmary. “I will kill you. And everyone else here.” He turned to Morgana, his smile suddenly disappearing. “But you first.” She swallowed. 

“Me?” she said, glancing at Arthur. “Why me?” 

“You killed her,” he said. “I have to return the favor- but don't worry.” He bared his teeth. “I’ll make it quick.” She took an involuntary step back. 

“Merlin-” 

“Don't call me that!” he shouted. He took a deep breath, pressing his head back into the pillow. “Merlin… isn't here.” Arthur clenched his jaw. 

“Where is he?” He was willing to play this game with… Not Merlin. 

“Hiding.” He pointed at his head. “Up there. He’s a coward, you know?” 

“Shut up,” Arthur snapped. 

“If you're not Merlin,” Morgana said. “Then what should we call you?” Not Merlin shrugged. 

“Pick a name,” he said carelessly. “Just not… Merlin,” he added, twitching slightly when the name passed his lips.  _ Interesting. _

“Marvin it is,” Arthur said. Not Merlin- Marvin- frowned. He didn't dispute the name. 

They left… Marvin alone while they waited on the druid elder. Mordred told them his name was Iseldir. Introductions were slightly awkward, but Arthur was glad that someone more experienced in this type of thing had arrived. 

“Who’s our new friend?” Marvin asked nastily when they showed Iseldir to the infirmary. 

“My name is Iseldir,” he introduced himself. “I’m going to break that little enchantment.” 

“Good luck,” Marvin said with a shrug. 

Iseldir went through the process of prodding at the magic, testing it. They sat in near silence for almost half an hour, waiting for the verdict. When he finally stepped away, he shook his head. 

“I can't break it,” he said. “But I think one of you can.” 

“How?” 

That’s how Arthur ended up sitting in one of the uncomfortable visitor chairs, drinking a sedative, and holding Marvin’s hand. Marvin was glaring at him silently, having already accepted the situation. 

“He said that Merlin is hiding,” Iseldir instructed him. “You need to find him. At this point, he may be the only one who can break the enchantment.” Arthur’s eyelids drooped and he stifled a yawn. He looked up to find Marvin smirking at him. 

“Good luck with that,” he taunted. Arthur ignored him, allowing Iseldir’s chanting to lull him further into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter, folks! Thank you, as always, for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos!


	15. End

Arthur opened his eyes to sunlight. It was surprisingly warm on his skin. He could feel grass tickling his cheek. He sat up, looking around the field he found himself in. It was beautiful. There was a small lake several yards from where he sat. Mountains surrounded the meadow on all sides. There were no clouds in the sky. 

He stood slowly. It was easy to get his footing. He wore no shoes, but the grass and flowers underfoot were soft. He spun in a circle and found no one. 

“Hello!” he called. His voice echoed. There was no response. He began to trek towards the lake when he heard something. A laugh. A wonderfully familiar laugh. “Merlin!” 

Merlin was there just as he had hoped. But he wasn't alone. Next to him sat another young, dark-haired man with ruddy features. He was less of a man, really, and more of a boy- they both were. Merlin himself seemed to be in his early teens. 

He called Merlin’s name again. There was no response. He didn't even hear him. 

“Are you making a daisy chain, Merls?” the boy asked. Merlin, who was laying with his head in the other boy’s lap, huffed. 

“You know I am, Will,” he muttered sullenly. “Don't be a jerk.” The other boy, Will, laughed. 

“I wouldn't dream of it,” he teased, tugging on Merlin’s hair. Merlin slapped the offending hand away, causing Will to retaliate. This devolved into a wrestling match, which Will, being the larger one, inevitably won. 

“Alright, alright, get off me you big oaf,” Merlin panted. Will smirked. 

“Is that really what you want, Merls?” he asked. Merlin hummed. 

“Maybe,” he hedged. Will grinned and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Merlin smiled into the kiss and tangled their legs together. He used the new position to flip Will on his back with a triumphant cackle, scrambling out of the other boy’s grasp. Will gasped, putting a hand to his chest. 

“I’m wounded!” he shouted. “This is betrayal. You're a dirty cheat, you know that?” Merlin, who had resumed his daisy chain making, just shrugged. 

“I do know that,” he agreed. “But you do too- and you fall for it every time.” Will laughed. It echoed loudly and then faded. Arthur blinked and both boys were gone. 

This was a memory. It made sense, seeing as he was in Merlin’s mind. But how did he get out of the memories and find the real Merlin? He turned to find a door, unattached to anything, in the middle of the clearing.

“I guess that’s how,” he muttered to himself. 

Stepping into the door was like falling. His feet landed on solid stone and he stumbled a step. His head shot up and he looked around. He stood back in that god damned villa. It was a hallway lined with doors and windows. 

Unlike at the real villa, it was not sunny outside here. Thunder crashed in the distance as dark storm clouds blotted out the sunlight. The floor shook. He took a cautious step forward, examining the doors. 

They all looked different. Some were heavy stone, others were wood that looked like it was going to fall apart at any second. Some were laced with gold veins. He decided that it was probably best to avoid those ones. Marvin said that Merlin was hiding, which meant that he couldn't find him either. 

The hallway was endless. The further he walked, the more doors just appeared. He decided to take the plunge and just open one. He wasn't going to find Merlin by doing nothing. 

He turned to a stone door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. Arthur frowned. 

“Wha-” A sudden roar erupted from somewhere behind the door. It was inhuman, nothing like Arthur had ever heard. He released the handle, stumbling back in shock. 

“Found the hidden memories, have you?” Arthur turned to face the voice. Marvin. 

“Hidden?” Arthur asked, his heart still pounding. Marvin smiled and shrugged. 

“I can't even get into them.” He tilted his head. “Which means Merlin probably can't either.” 

“Oh,” Arthur said, taking a step back. Marvin grinned and threw a hand up. Arthur threw himself to the floor to avoid the fireball. He had no idea if Marvin could kill him in here, but he wasn't willing to take a chance. He scrambled up and booked it, crashing through the nearest door. 

He tumbled to the floor, rolling across surprisingly soft carpet. He laid still for several moments, trying to catch his breath. He looked around. 

If he had to guess, he would say that he was in Merlin’s childhood bedroom. It wasn't huge, but it was tidy. Nice. There were large windows with plants resting on their sills. He stood slowly, shaking his head to clear it. 

“Wow,” he whispered. Merlin, who looked to be six or seven years old, sat on the floor. He was reading a book, the title of which Arthur couldn't catch. Merlin looked up when there was a knock on the door. 

“Merlin,” a kind-looking woman said softly as she pushed the door open. Arthur figured she must be his mother. She was beautiful. 

“Hullo, mum,” young Merlin greeted with a wide, gap-toothed grin. She smiled back at him. 

“We need to talk,  _ Dewin Bach _ ,” she said, settling herself on the floor in front of him. “Your father… he’s gone.” 

“What?” Merlin asked, confusion marring his features. “When’s he coming back?” Merlin’s mother shook her head, blinking back tears. 

“He’s not- he can't.” She sniffed. “Remember our secret? The one no one can know about?” Merlin nodded. “Well, a very bad man found out about your father’s. He can't- he can't come back.” Merlin’s eyes filled with tears and his mother pulled him into her arms. His sob tore at Arthur’s chest. 

He shouldn't be there. It was too personal. He knew that. Merlin’s fear of being discovered made more sense after seeing this, but it also raised more questions than it answered. He forced himself to walk away, out the bedroom door. 

He stepped into a park. It was actually one that he recognized. He blinked. 

“Oh, geez, I’m so sorry,” Merlin was saying. He and Gwen stood facing each other, a pile of books scattered on the ground between them. Merlin was trying to gather them up into his arms, but he kept dropping them in his embarrassment. His face was bright red and Gwen was suppressing a laugh. 

“It’s quite alright, really,” she told him, bending to pick them up. Once they were all sorted Merlin stepped back with an awkward laugh. 

“I really am sorry,” he said. “I’m really just a walking disaster.” Gwen laughed out loud at that. 

“It’s fine, seriously.” She held out her hand. “What’s your name?” 

“Merlin,” he greeted, shaking her hand. 

“I’m Gwen.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. He looked down at his watch and cursed. “I’m gonna be so late to class. I’ll see you around, Gwen!” he called over his shoulder as he ran. Arthur followed him and wound up at the local university. He followed him through the front doors and found himself in… his own flat. 

He supposed he should have expected that he'd end up here at some point. Merlin did spend a lot of time with him. He turned to find Merlin staring at him. He frowned. Not past him, not through him like he wasn't there… at  _ him _ . 

“Arthur?” Merlin said. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Merlin,” he breathed. Merlin shook his head. 

“No, this is not how this goes,” he muttered. “You are supposed to arrive late. Caught up in traffic.” 

“Merlin, I’m real,” Arthur said. “You've been cursed, you have to fight.” 

“You really think this is going to work?” Merlin growled. “I know what you are. I like it better when you wear  _ my  _ face.” 

“No, Merlin, I’m not that thing. We saved you, Morgause is dead, but we can't break the curse.” Merlin clenched his jaw. He looked ready to bolt. “Please.” 

“You've chased me all the way here for what?” he snapped. “So you can trap me again? No thanks, I’d rather be stuck in the memories I chose.” 

“I’m not that thing, Merlin, please,” Arthur repeated. “What can I do? How do I convince you?” 

“How long?” Merlin whispered. Arthur frowned in confusion. 

“Since what?” 

“How long has that… thing been in control? I remember bits and pieces. It’s like I’m there but I’m not, and  _ you _ were there too, but…” he shook his head. “Something happened. He took over and I've been running.” He gestured. 

“It’s only been a day or so,” Arthur said. “But you don't have to run. You can fight. You can win this, Merlin.” Merlin stared at him for a long time. Suddenly, he smiled crookedly. It wasn't right, something was off. 

“See, I’ve been working on my Merlin impression.” No, no, it wasn't Merlin. “Good to know I pass for him.” 

“No,” Arthur whispered. Marvin was suddenly right in front of him, pinning him to the wall by his throat. He struggled, but this wasn't his domain. He didn't have the advantage here. 

“Yes,” Marvin hissed. “See, I was only really created a few days ago, when Morgause decided that Merlin couldn't be trusted. But I like it here. Once I kill you, I’ll find  _ Merlin _ and end him too. And then ‘Merlin’ will wake up, saved by your heroic actions. But you, sadly, didn't make it.” An exaggerated frown marred his features. 

“You can't.” The hand on his throat tightened and he gasped. 

“I can,” he said with a laugh. “Who’s going to stop me?” 

“Me.” Both Arthur and Marvin froze. Arthur grinned. 

“Merlin,” he wheezed. Marvin threw him aside and he landed hard. He wondered how he could feel so exhausted when he wasn't even in his body. 

“Decided to come out and play?” Marvin taunted. Merlin nodded. 

“Yes,” he said simply. Marvin tried to take a step forward and stopped suddenly. He grunted, straining to try and take a step. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded. 

“Are you familiar with the concept of dream walking?” Marvin said nothing. “It’s the art of traveling to different places through dreams. I've spent a lot of time wandering since you took over.” Marvin scoffed. “I met with an old friend. He suggested a few tricks to get rid of you.” 

“Do your worst.” Merlin’s eyes glowed. 

_ “Hebeto,” _ he intoned. Marvin shouted, doubling over.  _ “Protero.”  _ Marvin gasped, looking down at his hands. They began to disintegrate, leaving nothing but dust in their place. The rest of him followed suit, his screams disappearing with him.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. Merlin turned and smiled at him. 

“Hello, love,” he greeted. “It’s time to get back.” 

“Wait-” Arthur reached out and grabbed his hand. “Will you be there?” Merlin laced their fingers. 

“There’s nowhere I'd rather be.” 

Everything faded. Arthur was okay with that. As long as Merlin was with him, he didn't care what was waiting for them on the other side. 

~~~ 

Arthur sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. Morgana was at his side in an instant, asking questions he couldn't quite process. 

“Arthur? Can you hear me? What happened?” He swallowed. He squinted as he looked around. It was too bright. 

“Where’s Merlin?” he grunted. Morgana licked her lips and turned from him for a moment. 

“He’s right here, but-” Arthur was sitting up before she even finished her sentence. She tried to stop him but he shook her off. Now that he was standing he could see Merlin sitting on a bed near his. 

He was sitting up, already awake. He stared blankly at his hands, flexing his fingers. The god awful jewelry was gone. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Merlin didn't seem to notice that he was awake. Arthur hesitated, his stride stuttering a step. 

“Merlin,” he called quietly. Merlin looked up, startled. A wide, relieved grin spread across his face. 

“Arthur,” he breathed. Arthur was across the room in a second, pulling Merlin into his arms before he was even off the bed. They stayed that way for several moments. Merlin clutched at his back, taking in shuddering breaths. 

“I missed you,” Merlin murmured into his shoulder. “I missed you so much.” Arthur pulled back and cradled Merlin’s face in his hands. 

“Tell me about it,” he said with a chuckle. This caused Merlin to snort, which, in turn, caused Arthur to laugh more. Soon they were both in hysterics, cackling helplessly every time one glanced at the other. Merlin leaned forward and pressed their lips together, still giggling. 

“It’s good to be back,” Merlin said when they pulled apart. “Though I did meet some… interesting people while I was gone. I’ll tell you about it some time.” 

“You know what, Merlin? I’m not even going to ask about that right now.” Arthur shook his head. There was a knock on the infirmary door. Oh. Arthur hadn't even realized that Morgana had left them alone. She stood in the doorway, a serious grimace on her face. 

“Oh god, what is it now?” Arthur groaned, letting his head fall onto Merlin's shoulder. Merlin suppressed a smile at Arthur’s exasperation. 

“Cenred’s escaped,” she told them. Merlin swallowed. 

“What’s another problem to deal with, am I right?” he joked. Morgana nodded. 

“We can deal with it later,” she said. “For now, you two should rest. I’ll hold off the other's for a few hours.” 

“Thanks, Morgana.” She grinned, her cheeks dimpling. 

“No problem. It’s good to have you back, Merlin.” He took a deep breath. 

“It’s good to be back.” 

_ Fin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this installment! Would anyone be interested in a sequel or something? I've got some ideas for some short stories, lol. Let me know! As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just for the record, I do not speak Russian. I know nothing about the sentence structure and I just yeeted English into google translate and hoped for the best. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and would appreciate it if you would let me know if you want to see more! :)


End file.
